Five Nights of Apprehension
by venomousbook38
Summary: In between the events of Deception and Isolation a family moved in to Jeremy's old house and the plushies from Mike's bedroom are still there now a young boy has found out there are possessed by the souls and has to help them will he succeed and let them rest or fail and lose more them his friends join the fun in Five Night of Apprehension (warning rating may change later on)
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights of Apprehension

 **Hey guys happy 2016 to celebrate I'm making another story for the Five Nights series this one is called Five Nights of Apprehension it takes place in between Deception and Isolation, and will contain elements of FNAF 4 I'm not sure how long this story will last I will have to get thinking of good situations to put in but if I can do 12-13 chapters again I'll be happy so let's get started**

Chapter 1: deadly cute

It had been a whole year since Mike and Jeremy left their house to help the animatronics with getting revenge on purple guy, the house had been left alone and as no one paid the rent the land lord was forced to empty it of all its contents and sell it off, within a week it was sold to a growing family of four that lived nearby and needed a bigger house to support them, there was the father, Garth, mother, Debby, son, Jake, and nine month old daughter, Christy.

They loved the house as even though nothing was in it yet it seemed and felt warm, cosy and welcoming, it took two and a half days to put everything in place and finally they can truly move in, of course the walls were looking a bit bare and could use some wall paper and paint but they moved in just in time for Christmas and now they are short on money so that'll have to wait for now.

Everyone now decided on their official bed rooms, luckily there was three, one for Garth and Debby, one for Jake and one for Christy, the strange thing is the rooms didn't get emptied and the beds and bed side tables were still there, in Jake's room which was Mike's old room, the plushies from when Mike saved the animatronics by getting them to fight purple guy where still there, Jake felt like he remembered them but couldn't put a finger on it so he asked Garth.

Jake: "dad can you come to my room a sec?"

Garth: "what's up pal?"

Jake: "I've got plushies in my room and they look familiar to something but I forgot what, do you remember?"

Garth: "of course, they look like the animatronics from Fredbear's Family diner, I used to go there as a kid my self it was a great place for fast food and entertainment, but then a lot of stories went around and it shut down, there was Freddy Fazbear's pizza too but that shut down last year, but those plushies look just like them"

Jake: "ok but what about these other four like the Panda, the Sloth, the Owl and the Lion, where did they come from, why are they here?"

Garth: "I think they came from a rival company, there was a chain called Pete's Burger bar at one point but I think there was stories about them too and they got shut down before Freddy's did so I guess you have to keep them save now bubby"

Jake: "ok, I will"

Now it was time for dinner and as it was there first full day in there new home and they still need to go shopping for food they had something called lob it, it was essentially canned veg with gravy almost like a stew, while they where eating they had the telly on and an advert for a brand new Freddy Fazbear's pizza was playing and showing off some new animatronics, they were the same old Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy combo, but they had new designs and new tech, and there was also new versions of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, if Mike was around he would say it was someone's desperate attempt at reliving the past.

It was scheduled to open some time next week and Jake was excited to go, but before he could he'd have a would week of school to go to and his maths test is coming up, but Jake was a smart kid and used it to his advantage.

Jake: "dad?"

Garth: "yes Jake?"

Jake: "if I do well on my maths test can I go to this new Freddy Fazbear's pizza?"

Garth: "I don't know I was going to ask your mother the same question"

Debby: "what's that honey?"

Garth: "well Freddy Fazbear's is my childhood so if it's ok with you I'd like to take Jake to it when it opens, if you like you can come with Christy too, would you like that Christy yeah"

Christy: "baby giggle"

Debby: "oh, ok but only if you both work hard this week"

Jake and Garth: "YAY!"

Debby: "you're such a big kid"

After dinner there was a bit of time before bed during that time the souls trapped in the void knew someone was in Mike's old room and they moved towards the voices, but only those who had plushies could attach their souls to them so that meant Mike and Jeremy had to stay behind while Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy along with the four Pete crew went to the darkest part of the void to find the voice.

They knew it was dangerous to go to the darkest part of the void as it could corrupt them but they took the chance of being free if they could find the voice and talk to it and they found the holes that were connected to the plushies and went through, in side they saw a boy in what looked like Mike's old room, they only guest as Mike gave them a vague description of it, they saw the boy and his mother getting him ready for bed and ready for another day of school, he slipped under the covers and kissed his mum goodnight, he placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, the boor then closed and he opened he's eyes again and looked at the plushies.

Jake: "night guys, see in the morning"

Plush Bonnie: "night pal, sweet dreams"

Jake: "night... Wait did you just talk?"

Plush Chica: "yes, we are real just like you"

Jake: "oh wow this is cool, though my dad always said I had an over active imagination"

Plush Freddy: "no we are real and we need you help"

Jake: "sure any thing for eight cute little plushies"

Plush Pete: "well your over active imagination could help us with our darkest fears, but it could also be your down fall"

Jake: "down fall, I don't like that but what can I help you with? What is your darkest fear?"

Plush Foxy: "becoming monsters, now that we are here we will influence your dreams and nightmares, every time you enter REM sleep you will face us as nightmares"

Jake: "how can I stop them, what do I do?"

Plush Sarah: "you must keep them away from your room for 6 hours, do this for 5 nights and they should fade out of existence"

Jake: "that sounds a bit hard for me, I have trouble with attention in school"

Plush Lenny: "don't worry there will be others there to help you, now rest you don't want to be late for school"

And with that Jake felt tired and fell to sleep, he woke up in a completely different room with two doors either side of the room and a built in wardrobe right in front of the bed, in the corners of the room was a Wolf in one and two Cats in the other, Jake walked up to the Cats and thought _"these two look like the Cats that mum used to have"_ he touched them and they had very soft fur.

He went to the Wolf and through _"wow this guy is huge, it almost like a sky scrapper in a suit, and that colour is cool too"_ he looked around and saw the eight plushies on the bed side table and said to them "these are my friends, I will do what I can to help them" after that the Wolf and Cats woke up to help Jake.

Jake: "whoa! Who are you guys?"

Finn: "do not be alarmed, we are here to help, I am Finn the Wolf and these are my good friends Opal and Ashe"

Ashe: "hi kid, how's it going?"

Jake: "fine thanks I'm Jake"

Opal: "nice to meet you but we can't talk for long, the nightmares are coming"

Jake: "are these nightmares what the plushies fear, they told me that they fear becoming monsters and I'd have to keep them away from the room for 6 hours"

Ashe: "yeah that's right but don't worry we can help you with that, all you have to do is use the torch and shine it down the halls on either door and the wardrobe"

Finn: "let's get started I can hear them coming"

So Jake sat in front of the bed and waited for the nightmares to make a move, he could hear them moving through the halls beside the doors, Jake could hear something on the left hand side of the room and went to have a look, he opened to door a bit to first listen for any strange noise and at first heard nothing but after a second he heard breathing and was curious as to what was behind the door, he was about to turn on the torch but before he could Finn slammed the door shut.

Jake: "hey, what gives?"

Finn: "if you turn on your light when a nightmare is right behind the doors it with jump out at you and you'll have to start the night over, the longer you stay here the more strain it will have on you and you don't want that now do you?"

Jake: "strain?"

Opal: "you'll go insane love, you don't want that"

Jake: "no I don't

Ashe: "good, now watch out more are coming"

There were more noises coming from the other door and Jake ran to it only for no noise to be made, he looked towards Finn to see if he could use the torch and he hooded so Jake turned it on and saw some kind of ripped up Chicken holding an evil looking cake duck away from the light.

After Jake came back to the bed he could hear what sounded like faint screaming from behind him, it was on the bed so he looked and what he saw was three small bears that resembled Freddy from the new Freddy Fazbear's pizza ad.

Jake: "err... Guys?"

Ashe: "don't worry we got this"

Opal and Ashe then kicked the Freddels off the bed and the lights stopped flickering, after that everything went quiet and still all except for one, Jake could hear something crawling around on the ceiling, it sounded slow but it was coming closer never the less, Jake could only guess at what it could have been so he turned around and saw nothing only the sound of whatever it was landing on the carpeted floor, so he looked down and saw a nightmare version of Sarah right in front of him.

Jake: "who are you?"

Nightmare Sarah: "I am the monster we all fear to become, I am the nightmare your imagination has constructed, I am memory of the diseased and I am here to finish you"

Jake: "memory of the diseased?"

Nightmare Sarah: "those plushies in your room have been possessed by the soul of other children, the animatronics you saw in the ad for the new pizzeria correspond equally with the plushies and us nightmares are what we will become if we never find peace"

Jake: "so you want me to stop you from becoming an actual nightmare by stopping you from entering my room?"

Finn: "yes that's the idea but they will take every chance they get to catch you, even this one"

Finn then hit nightmare Sarah in the stomach and she disappeared for now, the time was now 6:00 and the clock on the bed side table blared out the most annoying sound, Jake woke up in Mike's room again and saw that plushies staring at him, that seemed sad that he now knew the truth about them.

Jake: "is it true, are all of you really dead children possessing the plushies?"

Plush Oscar: "yes it's true, we need to find a mother way out of the void and we need your help to do it, if you can't help then it is likely we will become those monsters you saw, please you have to help up"

Jake: "of course I'll help like I said you are my friends"

Plush Chica: "oh thanks Jake you are a good apple aren't you"

Jake: "that's what my mum says"

Plush Bonnie: "well you better get ready for school and well see you latter"

So Jake got up, had breakfast and got ready for school, while he was there his imaginative mind kept on going back to the night and thought about the monsters that roamed the house which distracted him from his school work but it was more appealing to him so he couldn't focus on it, but in the end he got done what was needed of him so he was happy enough when he went home, besides tomorrow is another day.

 **So that was the first chapter of my new story Five Nights of Apprehension I hope you liked it and that you'll come back for more, if it seems shorter and more words are misspelled or misused that's because I'm using my tablet I got for Christmas and it's awesome, so thanks again remember to fav, follow and review and till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	2. Chapter 2

Five Nights of Apprehension

 **Hey guys this is chapter 2 of Five Nights of Apprehension in this one the plushies will reveal their past to Jake and this time I'm using a laptop again so it should be longer and with less misspellings.**

Chapter 2: retold truths

Jake was on his way home from school after an ok day, it could have gone better but he was satisfied with the work he had done today, one of his friends, Ben had noticed that Jake seemed a bit weird today and went to ask him.

Ben: "hey Jake, you ok buddy?"

Jake: "yeah, why?"

Ben: "well I saw you day dreaming again, but you did it for longer than normal, is everything alright?"

Jake: "yeah why wouldn't it be?"

Ben: "well you know my dad is a counsellor so if you need anything just let your dad and me know, ok"

Jake: "well seeing as you asked, I've got these plushies in my new room and they talk"

Ben: "whoa, serious?"

Jake: "yeah man, do you believe in the super natural, you know... ghosts?"

Ben: "well my dad tells me to stay open minded, so I'd like to say yes but, I've never seen or heard any ghosts"

Jake: "well maybe I'll bring them to school and show you, or when the new Freddy Fazbear's opens"

Ben: "yeah that'd be cool, well got to go see you tomorrow"

So Ben went home leaving Jake to do the same, when he got home Debby had just finished cleaning up and the house smelled of lavender, it was a nice welcoming scent and helped Jake relax so he could be ready for tomorrow, as he walked in Debby was wanting to talk to him about other voices in his room but she was risking looking like a maniac as she knew she was about to ask a strange question.

Debby: "Jake, can I ask you a question?"

Jake: "yeah, what's up mum?"

Debby: "well... last night after you went to bed, did I hear other voices in your room?"

Jake: "well first let me ask you a question, you're superstitious right?"

Debby: "yes of course, you know that"

Jake: "so you believe on ghosts?"

Debby: "I'd like to believe so, I always think that your Grandma is looking over us and protecting us with her love"

Jake: "me too, but there are souls possessing those plushies on my bed side table"

Debby: "really now, well I'd like to meet them please"

Jake: "sure, I bet they'll like you"

So Jake and his mum went to Mike's old room to see the plushies, at first they didn't move as the souls didn't want to stay in the darkest part of the void for too long but as the voices of Jake and Debby spoke they made their way back to meet Debby and assure that Jake was their friend.

Debby: "so they talk do they?"

Jake: "yeah but you have to give them time, they are travelling through a place they call the void"

Debby: "well that certainly sounds like a place ghosts would reside, but why must they travel so far"

Jake: "they said it has something to do with the location they dead, apparently they have to go to a dark part to possess the plushies and it can corrupt them or something"

Debby: "well that's a bit contradictory"

Plush Freddy: "I'm with you there"

Debby: "OH MY GOODNESS!"

Plush Freddy: "oh, sorry to scare you Miss Deborah, I was just commenting on your statement"

Debby: "it's alright I just didn't think you were actually possessed, and just call me Debby"

Plush Bonnie: "so are you surprised that we are here, do you have any objections about us being here?"

Debby: "well no as long as you don't hurt my son"

Plush Pete: "well, that could be a problem"

Debby: "what, what are you doing with my son?"

Plush Pete: "we need his help to free us and every night as he sleeps he will be brought to Freddy's house, there we are monsters trying to catch him and if we catch him he'll have to start the night all over again, if he cannot stop us he will be trapped till he can and the longer he stays the more strain he will suffer"

Debby: "strain, like what, headaches?"

Plush Sarah: "no love he will go insane"

Debby: "WHAT!"

Plush Chica: "I know we are sorry but we need him to do this or we'll become those monsters soon enough, we need a way to break free"

Debby: "well that's fine but if there's a chance that my son can get hurt then I want to help to, my mother always told me to help people in need, no matter what it is or how difficult, if you can bring me with you in this dream I can help"

Plush Oscar: "you're willing to help us and your son to set us free?"

Debby: "yes I am, all I ask of you is how did you get here, how did you... die?"

Plush Foxy: "we went to a Freddy Fazbear's pizza and we were having fun, it was great so many good memories but one day a man in purple killed us"

Debby: "a purple guy?"

Plush Lenny: "exactly, he killed us too but we went to a rival chain, Pete's Burger bar, we had good times there too but the same guy killed us and we all got stuffed into the animatronics there"

Debby: "whoa two different places, one man, same tragedy, it's so sad"

Jake: "what a jerk"

Plush Sarah: "that's not all after we were killed we got shut down and ended up in Freddy Fazbear's pizza, and that's when we met Mike"

Jake: "who's Mike?"

Plush Chica: "he's the best thing that ever happened to us, in fact this is his room, a year ago he got a job at the pizzeria and helped us with our problems and helped us get revenge on purple guy, but we didn't find peace, we fear there is more that needs to be done and this is the next step"

Debby: "well don't worry kids we'll help you"

At that point Garth had come home and they realised that they had been talking for a couple of hours, weird it only felt like a few minutes but they didn't mind it was time for dinner, they had a spaghetti bolognaise while watching telly again and again the new Freddy Fazbear's pizza ad played, this time it showed the Freddy crew alongside the Pete crew and their new design, this interested Garth.

Garth: "hey cool, they brought back the Pete crew but aren't they apart of Padbear entertainment?"

Debby: "maybe they got bought out, don't you think?"

Garth: "it's possible but with how many closures they had it's hard to believe, maybe it has something to do with the stories"

Jake: "and what stories would they be dad?"

Garth: "well there was one where after Pete's Burger bar shut down, some of the animatronics were sent to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, others were sent to some place on a hill and the last three were sent some place unknown and the animatronics themselves are unknown, I read somewhere that one was a Peahen but they where unused within the bar and no one truly knows what they are"

Debby: "well then looks like they've redesigned them too, I hope it will be fun and safe"

Jake: "don't worry mum it'll be fine"

After dinner Debby now knew that bed time would be soon and wanted to help her son with the poor souls still trapped in a purgatory state so she quickly washed up and kissed her husband on the fore head then they went up to Mike's room to get ready for bed, more like to get ready for Freddy, as they got ready the plushies explained more about the nightmares and the representation of them.

Debby: "so these monsters you talked about, what are they?"

Plush Bonnie: "they are nightmare versions of our animatronic bodies, they represent both our future and our current turmoil of wanting so desperately to be free, if you can stop them from getting into the room then they will lose power and the voids hold on us, we will be free without the need for revenge"

Debby: "surely it's not that simple?"

Plush Chica: "no it's not, you risk your own sanity by going there as if you are caught by the nightmares you will start the night over"

Debby: "and if we stay too long we will get strained and go insane"

Plush Freddy: "indeed, but with your help we are sure that you and Jake can save us"

Debby: "well then let's get some rest Jake has school in the morning and I want you to work as hard as you can"

Jake: "I'll try"

With that Debby went to her own room to sleep and enter the nightmare filled dream, but Jake was apprehensive as the nightmares were vicious abominations and scared him when he first saw one but also knew there were more he hadn't seen so he asked the plushies to sing a song to put him to sleep.

Jake: "guys I can't sleep, do you know any songs that can make me sleep?"

Plush Bonnie: "I know of one, but just to warn you it's not exactly pleasant"

Jake: "I'm a big boy now, I can handle it"

Plush Foxy: "brave words, hit it"

(Now play my fav fnaf song Nightmare by NateWantsToBattle)

Plush Bonnie: "just sleep, just dream, just sleep, just dream,

And in the back of my mind,

I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time,

But I couldn't see the monster was me,

And no one heard our cries,

Now I've run out of tears,

The time has come for me to disappear,

Get me out of this mess,

And away from this stress,

Set me free so I can rest,

We're only kids who lost our way,

But if we wait long enough,

We will be saved,

Just sleep, just dream,

This isn't fair no we're not just what we seem,

We want to fly,

But our souls are trapped inside,

It's not a game, not to blame,

We're forced to hide,

Just sleep, just dream,

It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free,

(And soon we'll set free)

And I've crying out for help,

I know I bite but I mean well,

Can you see my disguise,

I'm different inside,

Can you break this spell,

All the ghosts from before,

They're knocking and they're breaking down your door,

So please set us free,

Now you have the key,

Cus I can't take the pain no more,

We're only kids who lost our way,

But if we wait long enough,

We will be saved,

Just sleep, just dream,

This isn't fair no we're not just what we seem,

We want to fly,

But our souls are trapped inside,

It's not a game, not to blame,

We're forced to hide,

Just sleep, just dream,

It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free,

(And soon we'll set free)

After the song Jake felt sorry for the plushies being forced in this state just to have a chance at being free but then felt in his mind that helping them was not only the best option but the only option, so with the song replaying in his mind he fell to sleep, his eyes opened to him and Debby in the same bed in the same room as last night, the only noises being heard was the chime of a grandfather clock and a music box version of the song Plush Bonnie just played, Debby saw Opal, Ashe and Finn and greeted them.

Debby: "oh, hello who are you two?"

Ashe: "I'm Ashe and this is my sister Opal"

Opal: "it's nice to meet you miss"

Debby: "oh call me Debby, you know you two remind me of two Cats I had when Jake was still a baby"

Jake: "yeah I thought I recognised them, they looked so familiar"

Debby: "so what's with the sky scrapper in a suit then?"

Finn: "I'm Finn, happy to make your acquaintance Miss Debby"

Debby: "wow everyone is so nice to me and yet you all died so young, I'm sorry for you all"

Opal: "I believe you're mistaken, we aren't possessed by child souls, we are naturally sentient"

Debby: "oh, so where do you come from?"

Ashe: "in reality we come from Freddy Fazbear's pizza just like Freddy, Bonnie Chica and Foxy, but after the purple guy ruined it for us we got thrown away"

Debby: "that purple guy again, he likes to make a mess don't he?"

Jake: "yeah sounds like it"

Opal: "but here in this dream world we act as guardians to help you with the nightmares and ensure you get through the night, but as the nights go on we will lose power and you'll have to fend for your selves so good luck night 2 has started"

So the night started and almost as soon as it did nightmare Bonnie came down the hall, Jake went to look while Debby listened for any strange sounds, Jake was at the door and it had been several seconds without a sound so he flashed the touch down the hall and saw a decayed purpley-blue Rabbit duck away from the light, while that was happening Debby swore she heard some kind of kitchen noise, like pots and pans being put on a stove and she thought _"is someone making pancakes at this time of the night, sounds like needs narcolepsy over insomnia"_ as a part time nurse Debby would sometimes think of aliments people or even objects may have just by hearing things or looking at them.

Jake came back with a smile, he was happy his mum was here to help and that he successfully repelled one of the nightmares, but more was to come as they heard a loud roar from behind the right door, both Debby and Jake went to the door followed by Opal, Ashe and Finn, they waited behind the door for the breathing and when it sounded it was very different to any of the other nightmares breathe, the sound was a mixture of a Cat purring and the turning over of a car's engine, form that they deduced the nightmare behind the door was Lenny, they shut the door and he left.

As they came back to the bed there was the faint screaming again.

Debby: "what in the name of the universe is that sound?"

Jake: "oh no, the Freddels"

Debby: "the whatels?"

They turned to face the bed and Jake used the torch to light the Freddels up, this time Finn picked them up and threw them out the right door, but what followed scared them, Freddy laughed like a sinister mad man which sent chills down their spines as well as Opal, Ashe and Finn, not only that but nightmare Foxy got into the wardrobe and Debby only just noticed.

Jake: "mum be careful, I don't know what happens if you get too close, that didn't happen last night"

Debby: "don't worry Jake I've had a Dog before"

Jake: "you didn't tell me that"

Debby: "it was before you were born"

So Debby walked up to the wardrobe door ready to face the Fox, with the torch in hand she was ready and slightly opened the door and as she turned on the light Foxy growled at her and threatened to bite but Debby was having none of that.

Debby: "bad Fox, down"

Nightmare Foxy: "sad Fox whimpers"

Debby: "sit... good boy"

Debby then found a spot on Foxy's head that still had plenty of fur left and started stroking it, when she was a teen her family had a Rottweiler which was at times aggressive towards people, sometimes ever her and her family, her dad was always the one to tell it off and teach it right from wrong, whenever it ran off or made a mess in the house it would be left outside for a couple of hours to teach it a lesson, when Debby felt she could look after it her dad told her the best way to do it and every time it had done something good she would stroke the back of its head near the ear, the same principle worked on Foxy.

Debby: "now be a good boy and tell me, why are you trying to catch us?"

Nightmare Foxy: "we want to be set free, if we don't get free eventually we will turn into monsters, restless souls trapped in a cycle of death and destruction forever, well will want to kill and rip everything apart"

Debby: "so you are trapped in this void and it has a corruptive hold on you and if you don't get out, this is what you'll eventually become?"

Nightmare Foxy: "yes, you are the only ones who can help us you have to keep us away to destroy these monsters and maybe we'll be free"

Jake: "are you even sure you'll be set free if we do this?"

Nightmare Foxy: "it's a slim chance but we are willing to try"

Debby: "well then my fluffy Fox, I'm going to have to shut the door on you"

Nightmare Foxy: "WHAT!"

Debby then shut the wardrobe door, she wasn't told about them being tricky but she didn't need to she's seen it before, the puppy Dog face may be irresistible to most but she can see through it like it was a window and knew it was a trick to let her guard down, Debby and Jake high fived for another successful night but night 3 is next and that will start the true test for both of them.

Jake wake up and saw the plushies happy this time and now it was time for school, what will the day bring, will Jake be able to focus more today or will he get side tracked again who knows, after all tomorrow is another day.

 **So that was chapter 2 and well that's more like it around 3000 words in this chapter so thanks for reading if you liked it then be sure to come back for more and thumps up for the return of fnaf songs, I may find a way to place real world songs in there too but I need to get a good situation first then it makes the song all the more powerful but till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	3. Chapter 3

Five Nights of Apprehension

 **Hey guys this is chapter 3 of Five Nights of Apprehension here Jake has trouble at school and night 3 will test them will they make it let's find out**

Chapter 3: the true nightmare begins

Jake was at school attending his P.E lesson, he enjoyed P.E as it was very active, today was Wednesday so that meant he was playing tennis which was his favourite, when it's summer time Garth would always watch the Wimbledon matches and get interested in how far Andy Murray would get, Jake found it odd just at how mad the Scott would get when he lost and bash his racket on the floor completely ruining it, Garth would say it was because he is passionate about playing the game and would be over the moon to win the Wimbledon cup.

Jake played as best he could and beat Ben in a singles match, Ben was more of a cricket kind of kid, he dreams of being a cricketer and playing against India and smashing the new record of over 1000 runs with no outs, but it's a big thing to accomplish and like anyone would he has his doubts.

As the day went on Jake started to day dream again but this time it was much worse as the dream started to fade into reality and things like equipment, text books and other things looked like they were turning into the nightmares, one kid brought in a plushie of Teddiursa and to Jake it looked like one of the Freddels even though he knew it was a Pokémon and that Teddiursa was a completely different Bear, the day dream only subsided when Ben nudged him and pointed to Mr Mason.

Mr Mason: "Jake are you alright, your maths test is coming up soon and I don't want you to miss out, it's very important and if you don't pass it you'll have to retake it later in the year"

Jake: "I'm ok, just day dreaming"

Mr Mason: "well try to focus, everything you need to move on in life is in this test and I want you to do your best"

Jake: "I will sir"

Mr Mason: "good, now let's continue"

Jake was embarrassed after that but when the day dream started no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break out of the dream, it was like it had a hold on him and it was trying to scare him or perhaps tell him something.

Debby was at home looking after Christy, it was lunch time and Debby was feeding Christy some mashed carrots while having a sandwich herself, today was a slow day for them no one came to visit and it was raining outside so it was just the two of them for now, after lunch Christy wanted her little stuffed Rabbit called Mr fluffy, he was just a Rabbit's head sewed on a cloth but it made Christy happy and she would fall asleep with it in her arms, as Debby picked it up however she looked at the head and saw nightmare Bonnie, she screamed and dropped Mr fluffy.

She looked back at him and saw only a rabbit headed cloth, she thought she was going crazy for a min before handing him to Christy and then took Christy to her room for a kip, as Christy slept Debby looked at Mr fluffy again and saw nothing out of the ordinary so she just went back to the living room and put the telly on, the ad for Freddy Fazbear's pizza was on again showing off the new design for the ten animatronics that will be there, as Debby watched the day dream was changing them to look like nightmares and when it go to the new Spring Bonnie design, which now looked more like a female then a male which it was originally, it seemed to have someone inside as there was blood and guts coming out of it, but then the day dream stopped and everything was normal again.

Both Debby and Jake were worried about these day dreams and visions, they thought it could be the first signs that they were going insane but if this is just the first step what would be next, the worse thing is even though the nightmares look the same weather asleep or awake they are more terrifying while awake because they feel real and that could make things far worse later on.

Jake managed to get through school today without any more day dreams, but today wasn't a good day as after seeing the Teddiursa turn into a Freddel, Jake was getting scared of almost everything just in case it turned into some kind of nightmare and tried to attack him, he was just happy to get home.

Jake: "hi mum I'm home"

Debby: "oh hi honey, you ok?"

Jake: "well... no not really"

Debby: "why, what's wrong?"

Jake: "I was in maths lesson and I was just looking around and someone brought in a Bear plushie and I must have been day dreaming again because it turned into a Freddel, thought it was going to hurt me"

Debby: "aww baby, its ok I had one too"

Jake: "really, what happened?"

Debby: "I was just about to put Christy to bed but she wanted Mr fluffy so I picked him up and he looked like that blue Bunny and I got scared, I fear this could be the first signs of us going insane"

Jake: "well maybe but we still need to help them and set them free, we'll just have to be more careful and keep an ear out"

Debby: "sounds like a plan, any way I better get dinner on why don't you make a tea for your dad"

So Debby made dinner and Jake put the kettle on, dinner tonight was lasagne with cheese melted and slightly brunt on top, while they were eating Garth was wondering what everyone's day was like, Debby knew it was coming she could see it in his face so she did her best to forget the highlight of the day.

Garth: "so, how was everyone's day today?"

Debby: "well it was alright just a normal slow day for me and Christy"

Garth: "alright, what about you Jake?"

Jake: "in P.E we did tennis and I beat Ben, then there was maths and... I did alright"

Garth: "alright? Are you working hard?"

Jake: "yeah, it's just I can't quite focus, my imagination get's the best of me"

Garth: "don't worry pal I had that problem myself, if you find you day dream too much because something distracts you then just ask the teacher for help, ok?"

Jake: "oh ok, thanks dad"

After dinner they washed up and Jake and Debby got ready for another night to begin, as they got ready they talked to the plushies about how long it would take before they would go insane.

Debby: "so today me and Jake saw some strange things like the nightmares that came from everyday objects, does that mean anything, are we going insane?"

Plush Pete: "your minds are starting to turn, it won't take long before you start seeing the nightmares everywhere and soon they'll start moving making you think you're being attacked"

Debby: "well then shall we get started and save you then?"

Plush Chica: "yes but before you do you should know that tonight will be harder than before so you'll have to work harder to get past the night"

Plush Bonnie: "we believe in you and know that you can do this so have faith"

Debby: "thanks, ready Jake?"

Jake: "yeah, let's go"

So Debby and Jake went to sleep and were ready for another night of frights, Opal, Ashe and Finn were there too but they had turned into plushies and so couldn't physically help them but could still provide advice and guidance, something else had changed too as there was a perch just above the wardrobe door, it was the perfect place for an Owl sized bird and they could hear the sound of wings flapping outside the left door, Jake went to see if something was there he used the torch to see what was there, it was nightmare Oscar flying towards them but he wasn't close enough yet so he backed up and flew away.

Debby could hear what sounded like clawing coming from the right door so she went to look and waited for any breathing, but the breath was too shallow so couldn't tell if anything was there, but what gave them away was the constant clawing sound of them adjusting their position and she shut the door on them, it was nightmare Sarah and she crawled away for now.

They both got back to the bed and high fived but as they did that nightmare Pete had got into the wardrobe as well as the Freddels jumping on the bed ready for nightmare Freddy to catch them and this time Freddy won't go down so easy.

Plush Opal: "you guys are doing great tonight, just remember to check everything"

Plush Ashe: "I think I hear something in the wardrobe, you should check it out but be careful"

So Jake went to check the wardrobe to see what was in there, as he got closer he could feel the power of nightmare Pete and it made him very nervous, as he got to the door he turned on the torch and saw Pete kneeling down ready to poke his head out and roar, but Jake closed the door on him for a few seconds and when he opened it again Pete had reverted into his plushie form.

Debby was proud of her son for being so brave in such a frightening place, she was certainly scared of the whole situation, as Jake got back they both could hear the screaming of the Freddels but this time it was loud and almost deafening, they looked back at the bed and saw not only the Freddels but nightmare Freddy and he was not so easy to talk to.

Nightmare Freddy: "well, well, what do we have here, two little mice trying to stop the future of events, I'm sorry but I can't let you do that"

Debby: "don't you want to be free, escape this plane of existence to find peace and live a more happy after life"

Nightmare Freddy: "oh if only it were so easy, so possible, you can't win at this you are too weak so that means we can't just move on, so why don't you join us in this hell and together we'll be free, will be a family"

Jake: "why do you give up so easy, there is a way out but you have to believe"

Nightmare Freddy: "there is no way out so this is what we'll become so I embrace it and you can join us, we'll be together forever"

Nightmare Freddy then attacked Jake and Debby and the night restarted, to them it seemed like nightmare Freddy just disappeared but really they were caught and have to restart the night, but it will play out different and will need to stay alert in order to get through without getting caught again.

Plush Finn: "nightmare Freddy is hard to beat you must make sure you keep an eye on the bed and dispose of the Freddels before they awaken nightmare Freddy, if he comes out then he will be had to talk to he believes it's already too late for them and so will do his best to argue against any reasoning you have of being free"

Jake: "well we can just keep the Freddels away and get through the night and soon he will be free any way right?"

Plush Opal: "yes, as long as you get through all the nights you can free all of them, ready to start again?"

Jake: "I am, are you mum?"

Debby: "ok, let's do this"

Plush Ashe: "good luck you two"

So the night restarted and this time the pattern changed, first to arrive was nightmare Bonnie, he came to the left door and Jake ran to it to listen for any breathing, after a few seconds Jake could hear the breathing and shut the door and nightmare Bonnie walked away, next to come was nightmare Foxy as he entered the wardrobe again and Debby wondered if the petting trick would work again, but when she opened the door Foxy barked at her and she fell back, she wasn't having any of that so she just shut the door on him and let him there for a bit, when she opened the door again Foxy became a plushie.

Jake and Debby came back to the bed and high fived and before anyone told them they looked at the bed, on the bed was the head of nightmare Pete and he was creating a strange noise, it sounded like the echo of children laughing and having fun but as the head stayed on the bed the laughing turned to crying then screaming, Debby used the torch to get rid of it and then Pete was gone, the night was almost done but the was one more chance for the nightmares to catch Jake and Debby.

Plush Ashe: "guys watch out I think two of them are coming at once"

Plush Opal: "keep an eye out for this one, it's going to be nasty"

Debby: "me and Jake can take any of them right?"

Jake: "yeah no one can stop us, we got this!"

Plush Finn: "don't get cocky, they still have some tricks up their sleeves and you don't want to start the night over again, especially at this point"

Two of them did come and they came straight in not even waiting at the door, it was nightmare Sarah and nightmare Oscar, Sarah was hanging on the ceiling and Oscar was on the perch they watched and waited for the perfect moment to strike, Jake and Debby were far too ready for them though and shone the torch in their faces, while they were blind Jake pulled them down and through them out the left door.

Jake: "I think we did it, I feel like we did, Opal do you hear anything?"

Plush Opal: "nope, nothing, you did it you got through another night, good work"

Plush Ashe: "just a few more nights and you'll set them free"

Debby: "wait but we restarted tonight, does that mean we'll go insane?"

Plush Finn: "it takes more than that but when you wake up you will have a head ache and you may receive more severe day dreams, it may be difficult for your day when you wake up"

Jake: "aww man, I've got to work hard on my maths, I can't miss out or I'll have to retake it"

Debby: "just remember what your dad said, if you need help ask the teacher"

So they woke up and immediately felt the head ache, Jake saw the plushies looking happy yet somewhat sad at the same time, he knew they were felling sad because they were caught but he thought it was their fault because they didn't pay attention to the bed and so paid the consequence, Jake got ready for school but now he was scared, the maths test is in just two days and if he day dreams too much he'll miss out and Ben will worry and Mr Mason won't be happy either but, tomorrow is another day.

 **So that was chapter 3 of Five Nights of Apprehension I know this one is a bit shorter again but I don't really know what to put in this one I consider this I side story to the others so I'm not sure how the make it fit better plus it helps when I'm not distracted be T.V or people on youtube so yeah hope you enjoy and that you'll come back for more till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	4. Chapter 4

Five Nights of Apprehension

 **Hey guys this is chapter 4 of Five Nights of Apprehension in this chapter Jake and Debby will learn more about the purple guy after having more day dreams so let's go**

Chapter 4: a deadly colour

Jake was in school again in English lesson watching a movie to try and analyse the story and it's writing, the movie was Saving Private Ryan and they were at the part where Tom Hanks and his team had just found the wrong Ryan, Jake found it odd, it was a small funny moment in a movie that is very graphic with blood and realistic sounds, the teacher even said that the sound of the gun shots hitting flesh was made by shooting dead pigs.

When they got to the part where Tom's character dies Jake felt the emotion, to think that you have to find one guy in the middle of gun shots, mortar shells, tank cannons, grenades, mines, planes dive bombing, bunkers, flamethrowers and a host of other things, it's a wonder any of them got to Ryan alive to tell him to come home, and when Ryan stood by his grave crying in gratitude it made Jake think that the souls in his plushies don't have that, they are dead and forgotten and no one deserves to be forgotten.

After English there was maths and Jake was getting worried as it was likely he would day dream again, he looked for Steve, the kid who brought in the Teddiursa plushie, he was running late.

Jake: "hey Ben, do you know where Steve is?"

Ben: "he should be here soon, he was having an appointment with my dad, poor guy, lost his parents two months ago and now live with his grandparents, the only things he talks to now are his Pokémon plushies"

Jake: "isn't that a bit weird, why would someone talk to their plushies like that... not that I'm doing the same thing"

Ben: "well my dad says it's a traumatic thing, when you've suffered the loss of someone close you tend to talk it over with someone or something, for Steve's case he has both, plus I think his dad worked for Disney so it makes sense to me"

Jake: "I suppose"

At that point Steve came in with his aunty, Jake noticed that he brought in a plush Gliscor and the day dream made it look more human, the smile on the Bat's face stayed the same and the eyes were made more crazed looking and when it had done transforming it looked like a man in purple with purple skin, Jake assumed this was the purple guy the plushies had talked about but didn't know why he was in the day dream, he just looked like a man with one of those strange obsessions about things he won't understand yet.

Jake looked away to focus on his maths work but something was drawing him to the purple plush, every time he looked at the Pokémon it would morph into the purple guy, and it even talked to him.

Plush Guy: "hey kid, I know what you're doing"

Jake: "yeah, and what's that?"

Plush Guy: "you're trying to free the souls from their doom"

Jake: "yeah... so"

Plush Guy: "the fact is kid, you can't"

Jake: "oh yes I can, I'll free them and they'll live in peace and the purple guy, whoever he is will pay for his ignorance"

Plush Guy: "ha, you're funny, you see I am the Purple Guy, I've invaded your imagination and you'll find that by the end of this little adventure of yours, you will die"

Jake: "WHAT!"

Mr Mason: "Jake? You alright?"

Jake: "yeah sorry, just need some help"

Mr Mason: "ok, let's start off easy then go to the hard stuff"

After that Jake didn't have any more day dreams but that one was going to play on his mind for a long time, Debby was at home with Christy playing with an old Pringles tub filled with salt so it would make a noise when she shuck it, Christy giggled at the sound and tried to shake it harder so the noise would be louder, Debby then heard the tub say something, the tub was a Texas BBQ sauce flavour which had a purple rapper covering it and the day dream gave it a face and it talked to Debby.

Pringle Guy: "aww, well aren't you cute, shaking me so I puke on the floor"

Debby: "who are you?"

Pringle Guy: "I'm purple guy, you may have heard of me"

Debby: "yes, I've heard of you, you killed those kids didn't you?"

Pringle Guy: "maybe... maybe not"

Debby: "don't play that game with me, I know a liar when I see one"

Pringle Guy: "takes one to know one"

Debby: "hey you leave my past out of this, I have a good life now and it's going to stay that way"

Pringle Guy: "not for long, when you finish trying to free those ungrateful kids you will lose the one you hold most dear, his life will be lost and you will be so stuck with grief that you will take your own life, are you prepared for that?"

Debby: "don't be so absurd, my son has quite the intellect for a 9 year old, he will free them and show you what we are made of, oh and by the way the slaughter of eight innocent children will not get past me I will never forgive you for that"

Pringle Guy: "ha eight? And the rest"

Debby: "you are sick"

Pringle guy: "why thank you"

Debby may not have known who the purple guy was but the day dream was getting to her and making her mad, she just wanted to drop kick the tub so hard that she would break the floor boards but at that point Jake had come home from school, and he looked as if he needed a hug.

Jake: "hi mum I'm home"

Debby: "hi sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Jake: "I had another day dream and the purple guy told me I was going to die, I don't want to die"

Debby: "aww my baby come here, now don't you worry my little munch kin, there's no way I'll let that happen to you, we're going to free those plushies and then we're going to Freddy's ok?"

Jake: "ok... thanks, but why did I see the purple guy, we don't know what he looks like"

Debby: "the plushies only gave a vague description of him, maybe he not so much of a person, just some mindless killer"

Jake: "maybe we should talk to them about him, maybe we can get more info and it may be another way to help"

Debby: "good idea"

So Jake and Debby went to Mike's room to talk to the plushies and get more info on this purple guy, if they could use the information they got of them to anger purple guy he may just disappear from the day dreams and the plushies will feel safer, plus then they can focus on the nightmares, when they got to the room the plushies could sense that the purple guy had indeed invaded their imaginations which in itself is not a bad thing as long as their imaginations were very dry but they weren't, Jake's was the more imaginative one but Debby's was enough that the purple guy put his face on a Pringles tub and could still talk to Debby.

Jake: "guys we saw the purple guy you talked about, he was in our day dreams, you said they would get worse but you didn't say anything about this"

Plush Freddy: "oh no this is bad, you are both in terrible danger"

Debby: "what, what's wrong?"

Plush Chica: "an old animatronic who goes by the name Goldie told us this would happen, he said that there was a chance that our revenge wasn't complete and that the purple guy may stick around in the minds of people, if this happens then..."

Plush Sarah: "... then they will very likely die, but as long as you don't see a pure black Bear in the dream then there is a chance you'll live"

Jake: "a pure black Bear, what is that?"

Plush Pete: "it is known only as Nightmare, he is the one that kills people in their sleep"

Debby: "oh you mean the thing where if you die in your dream you die in real life, look I may be superstitious but that one is going too far"

Plush Lenny: "let's just hope you don't see him"

Debby: "and this is from that purple guy, who is he anyway?"

Plush Bonnie: "he was a man striped of his dream of becoming an acrobat, sounds fair enough but after he was rejected so many times, even from the Olympics, he was forced to get a job at the old Freddy Fazbear's pizza, he hated it and swore that if he couldn't have his dream then no one could"

Jake: "so he killed you and stuffed you in the old suits, what a loser, what was his name?"

Plush Foxy: "we never got his name, but some people that were around him called him Vincent, though we don't think that was his real name just an alias"

Debby: "well let's see if we can use that to fight back against him in our imagination"

Plush Sarah: "if you can do that then you may just stop Nightmare from appearing and you'll be safe"

Jake: "great, now then we better go, dad's going to be home soon"

Debby: "oh yeah I better get dinner on we've got curry tonight"

So Garth came home to his loving family and an amazing curry, he was loving the new neighbourhood and the friendly people, everything was great but one thing did seem to feel wrong with the place, whenever he drove past the new Freddy Fazbear's pizza it felt like some dark force was casting a shadow from the inside, like it was the bringer of bad news and everything around it that was happy and bright before was now sad and cold, every time he went past it there would be an image in his mind for a split second showing him Jake stuck inside the new version of Fredbear with a piece of something dripping out, was it his brain, who knows.

As they sat and ate, Jake was looking very nervous, he has a lot on his mind right now _"after dinner it will be bed time, I have to face those monsters again, will they catch me, will it hurt more if they do, and what about school, I'm finding it hard to focus, then the new Freddy's, will I die there or will I even get there, I don't want to die, I want to see the world and be a movie star"_ Jake thought, Debby was also deep in thought _"if that purple guy says my boy will die then I want to do everything to protect him, but what if I die, Garth will have Jake and Christy by himself, he won't cope, but what if Jake dies, will I be so upset that I'll kill myself, mum never liked my favouritism but I have it badly and it's for Jake, he's my little gem and on one is taking him from me"_ Debby thought.

After Dinner Debby and Jake got ready for another night but Garth came to Jake's door and eves dropped in on their conversation with the plushies, and when he was done he would talk to Debby about it later.

Plush Oscar: "be ready guys, tonight is going to be very hard, you may even get caught twice so stay on your toes ok?"

Jake: "no problem Oscar, we've got this right mum?"

Debby: "of course, I'll make sure no one hurts you"

Plush Pete: "well then good luck you have a lot ahead of you"

So Debby and Jake fell asleep and they started night 4, they woke up in the room and almost immediately heard sounds coming behind both doors, they went to one door each Jake on the left and Debby on the right, they both hard breathing and shut the doors but when they walked away something on the right door was different, Jake came back to the bed but Debby was compelled the stay put, but she didn't know why, Jake was curious and asked Opal.

Jake: "hey Opal, what's going on, the nightmare should have walked off by now, why is mum still standing there?"

Plush Opal: "I don't know, I can't hear anything, what are we missing"

Plush Ashe: "I have an idea, Finn can you smell anything"

Plush Finn: "let's see... smells like... sweet frosting and... fluffy dough with a rough texture, what's that?"

Jake: "sounds like cake... wait cake, Chica's Cake!"

They realised Chica had left her cake behind to catch them unsuspectingly but Debby had some kind of 6th sense and stood by the door to stop it from coming in but now it won't go away and Debby had to stay by the door, Jake got to her and helped her with it, they tried the flash the torch at it but it won't move, they kicked it but it didn't move and they almost broke a toe, despite its small size it was very heavy so they couldn't move it either, the only option was to get around somehow and make it move.

Jake: "mum I have an idea, we need to get that thing to move so what if I go around the outside and get it to move out the way by letting it chase me I can run fast and I bet there are some places I can take it and lock it in"

Debby: "no I'll do that, I don't want you to get hurt"

Jake: "are you sure, I don't want you to get hurt either"

Debby: "I can deal with most of them, Foxy's just like a Dog, and Bonnie and Chica are just Bunnies and Chickens no big deal"

Jake: "and then there's Pete and Freddy who are Bears, can you deal with them"

Debby: "we'll see"

So Jake stood by the door to stop the cake from coming in and Debby went to get it away from the door, but even before she got out of the left door nightmare Sarah was waiting for her, Debby grabbed the torch and shone it at her face and Sarah jumped back up to the ceiling and crawled away, Debby continued down the hallway and saw nightmare Foxy with his hook raised looking ready to strike and course trouble but Debby just walked up to Foxy and petted his head, he enjoyed it and let her go.

Next up was nightmare Bonnie, he was going to punch Debby in the face and watch her struggle in pain but Debby was too good for him, she ducked under his fist and punched him in the face instead and she said.

Debby: "go suck on a carrot"

Debby then came across nightmare Chica and she was still watching the door from the outside waiting for her cake to catch whoever was inside the room, she didn't even know that anyone had got out so she wasn't aware of Debby.

Debby: "waiting for someone?"

Nightmare Chica: "yeah I'm waiting to see who gets killed by my cake"

Debby: "funny, last time I heard cakes are inanimate objects that are for consumption not for using to kill a little boy"

Nightmare Chica: "who's behind me, oh it's you, how did you get out of there? We're all over this place"

Debby: "I did this"

Debby then took the torch and blinded nightmare Chica with it after that she ran away, so now all she had to do was get the cake away from the door and get it somewhere and lock it away, she got its attention by flashing the torch and started to run as it chased her but as she ran nightmare Pete showed up and now he's in the way, she was quick thinking though and slide under his legs, the cake just hopped over him and carried on chasing Debby, she found a room with four doors and a chair at the end, the chair had some kind of finger puppet sitting on it.

She didn't have time to fully look over the room as the cake was closing fast so she hide in the rooms inside, one of them was like the bedroom it had two doors to it but that was helpful, she went in the room and hid behind the door, the cake came in and lost Debby, she then ran out the other door and locked them both, the cake was now trapped.

Debby: "see you round Victoria, hahahahahaha!"

Cake: "how is that funny?"

Debby: "well it's because you're a cake and a Victoria sandwich is the name of a type of cake, get it?"

Cake: "nope"

Debby: "you have no sense of humour"

Cake: "don't worry I'll get you yet"

Debby: "yeah no"

Debby then went back to the bedroom and saw Jake still standing at the right door waiting for her to get back, she walked up to him and high fived for another night done.

Jake: "nice one mum, I didn't know you were so awesome"

Debby: "you should have seen me in my teen years, me and my friends had such a good time back then"

Plush Opal: "you guys did well tonight but night 5 will be far harder, you may struggle to beat it"

Plush Ashe: "I'm sure they'll get through it though"

Debby: "thanks guys see you soon"

They then woke up feeling good about the night but the plushies were sad because they know that night 5 will be far harder than any of those other nights.

Jake: "you guys alright, we only have one more night right?"

Plush Sarah: "sorry honey but there are more nights then that and the next night will be far harder than you think"

Jake: "hey if my mum can get past that stupid cake I think we can do anything"

Plush Bonnie: "we should have just stayed in the void, there's no way you can beat night 5"

Jake: "look here, you guys are my friends and I'm not giving up on you we are going to work just as hard as ever to free you"

At that point Jake felt confident about night 5 and wanted the plushies to believe in him so he thought of a song to sing to give them a moral boost.

(Now play not alone by RED, yes RED again because they have the best real world songs for fnaf)

Jake: "slowly fading away,

You're lost and so afraid,

Where is the hope in a world so cold?

Looking for a distant light,

Someone who could save a life,

You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries,

(Can you save me now?)

I am with you,

I will carry you through it all,

I won't leave you,

I will catch you,

When you feel like letting go,

Cause you're not, you're not alone,

Your heart is full of broken dreams,

Just a fading memory,

And everything's gone but the pain carries on,

Lost in the rain again,

When will it ever end?

The arms of relief seem so out of reach,

But I, I am here,

I am with you,

I will carry you through it all,

I won't leave you,

I will catch you,

When you feel like letting go,

Cause you're not, you're not alone,

And I'll be your hope when you feel like it's over,

And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters,

And when you're finally in my arms,

Look up and see love has a face,

I am with you,

I will carry you through it all,

I won't leave you,

I will catch you,

When you feel like letting go,

Cause you're not, you're not alone"

After the song the plushies felt better about night 5 and could rest easy for now, but the true test will present itself when the time comes, for now Jake got ready for school and Debby was going to take Christy to day care, Garth had a day off today as well so he could talk to Debby about these plushies, what will happen, we don't know, all we know is that tomorrow is another day.

 **That was chapter 4 of Five Nights of Apprehension, I hope you liked it and that you'll come back for more hope you liked the song choice and the release of fnaf world soon, so please remember to fav, follow and review and till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	5. Chapter 5

Five Nights of Apprehension

 **Hey guys hope you're ready for chapter 5 of Five Nights of Apprehension, in this one they will start to struggle against the nightmares and only their best will do but will they go insane, let's start this chapter and find out**

Chapter 5: dreams of insanity

Today was Friday and it was the day of Jake's maths test, he was trying to stay focused and confident but he could feel his day dreams trying to surface, and he could faintly hear purple guy mocking him, Jake looked around and saw that Steve had brought with him another purple Pokémon, this time it was Sableye and every time Jake looked at him it spoke with purple guy's voice along with that sadistic smile and sharp teeth.

Sabl guy: "hey kid, you doing something important?"

Jake: "yes, if you don't mind i need to do this or i'll have to do it later, i'd rather not Freddy Fazbear's is open tomorrow and i can't wait"

Sabl guy: "a new pizzeria? Oh no, i may be a killer of kids but you should heed my words, if you go there you will die"

Jake: "i won't die, i will protect myself and everyone around me, do you think you can save me by stopping me from going?"

Sabl guy: "no, i don't save, i kill and if you don't go there when i return to this world i will kill you and rule this world"

Jake: "you think you are even real, you're just my imagination"

Sabl guy: "oh i am much more than just your imagination, i am real and it's just a matter of time before i return to this world"

Jake: "oh shut up"

Mr Mason: "Jake?"

Jake: "sorry sir"

Jake then got on with his test but as he went through it purple guy was still talking to him and scaring him with the idea of Fredbear biting his head off, Debby on the other hand wasn't having any day dreams or weird men talking to her it was just her and Garth, they were having tea and biscuits and at first talking about going to Freddy Fazbear's.

Garth: "so do we go tomorrow morning or do we wait until the afternoon just to annoy the kids?"

Debby: "i say we have breakfast then go to Freddy's for lunch, then we can relax later in the day and have a late dinner, what do you think?"

Garth: "sounds good to me, it's going to be so much fun"

Debby: "for a grown man you are such a kid"

Garth: "so are you it seems"

Debby: "eh?"

Garth: "last night, i heard you talking to people... kids, you were trying to save them or something?"

Debby: "what you spied on us?"

Garth: "yes, i'm sorry but you have been going to bed early lately"

Debby: "Garth, please you have to understand that Jake has possessed plushies in his room, he wants to save them and see them free, but there's a problem, if he can't get through the night them he'll go insane, i can't let that happen so i've been going with him"

Garth: "you would do anything for him, but then so would i, i should come too"

Debby: "no please, i can't risk losing you too, you have to stay out of this ok, please"

Garth: "but if Jake has a chance of going insane don't you have that same chance?"

Debby: "well yes but i'm willing to risk my sanity for you and Jake, you have to live, i know this sounds like a lot but while we have been trying to save the plushies we've had day dreams and it has become apparent that Jake could die"

Garth: "wait what? Well you better make sure that doesn't happen"

Debby: "i will"

Back with Jake he was standing in the corner of the play ground thinking about the purple guy's words, it was strange to him how a child killer would seem to care about Jake just enough so that he would die by his hand and not the new animatronics at the new Freddy Fazbear's, it's like when someone steals a kill in COD or War Thunder, Ben saw him standing there and noticed he was thinking fearfully.

Ben: "hey Jake, you alright?"

Jake: "no, i keep thinking of the day dreams, they're haunting me"

Ben: "what do you keep seeing? Is it those plushies again?"

Jake: "yeah, but it's this guy that killed the kids that possess them"

Ben: "what's he saying?"

Jake: "he wants to keep me away from the new Freddy Fazbear's but only just to kill me when he returns to this world, what does that mean?"

Ben: "not sure, you should ask your mum"

Jake: "yeah, but then she'll probably freak out about that, you know she's superstitious"

Ben: "well your mum loves you very much, in fact my dad says she thinks of you as her younger self"

Jake: "she is a lot like me, i'm going home i have to see her, i need to know she's safe"

So Jake went home to see his mum and make sure she was fine, on his way he caught up to Steve, he was looking at his Sableye plushie and talked to it as if he was talking to a person, Jake could at least sympathise with him, he was thinking _"if i lost my mum i don't think i would last, me and her are so close we just need to watch our backs"_ as he walked behind Steve he could hear what he was saying.

Steve: "i miss my mum and dad, i just want them to come back, do you know what happened to them?"

Sableye: "they died in a terrible accident, they told you"

Steve: "but i don't believe them, my mum said they would be back, they always come back"

Sableye: "yes they do always come back, but something went wrong and now they will only come back if they find their way to your heart"

Steve: "they said they are already in my heart, but i don't feel them"

Sableye: "they will be there soon"

After hearing that Jake wanted to get home even more and started to speed walk there, Debby was looking after Christy after picking her up from day care and they were playing peak a boo, Christy giggled at every flash of Debby's eyes, there was fun and laughs for a while until Jake came home, he looked at his mum and quickly went to give her a big hug, they stood there for a good minute and Debby was happy to see her son was safe and Jake was happy to see his mum was fine too, but at that point something went wrong, they both saw Garth change into purple guy because of the day dream.

Garth Guy: "you two think you are safe, you won't be for long, either they kill you or i kill you in the future"

Debby: "you stay away from my son"

Jake: "he said that if i don't die from Freddy, then he'll kill me"

Debby: "i will never let that happen"

Garth Guy: "but can you stop whet is already going to happen? Can you even see the future like i can"

Debby: "no one can see the future that is what makes it the future if you can see it then you know what going to happen and that is stupid"

Garth Guy: "well the future is this your son will die and i will laugh"

Debby: "get away from my son!"

Garth: "Debby what's going on? Why are you acting so strange?"

Debby: "Garth?"

Garth: "here you sit down i'll make dinner tonight"

So Debby sat in the settee holding Jake close to her to protect him and Jake was uneasy and stayed with Debby, Garth cooked dinner it was pasta, chicken and white sauce as they ate Garth was wondering what was going on with Debby and Jake, it seemed to him that whatever these plushies are they are in trouble and need help, but helping them could cost his family, he would have helped if he knew earlier and would help now but Debby seemed adamant that he stay out of it so from this moment he pledged to help with these day dreams they are having.

After dinner it was time to get ready for the next night, even though they did very well last night this time is a different story and they knew it, the plushies said so and even before they fell asleep there was tension in the air, they spoke to the plushies and Garth was eves dropping again to find out how bad to night would be.

Debby: "so you said tonight would be worse than any other night, how bad will it get?"

Plush Sarah: "it will get hectic, you well most likely end up having one by each door one at a time so you'll have to stay on your toes and alternate a lot"

Plush Bonnie: "and then there's the wardrobe, they will keep you guessing by going in there then moving out very quickly, you'll need to stay on top of that"

Plush Freddy: "then there's the bed, the Freddels will keep jumping on the bed too, you may need to a way to restore Opal, Ashe and Finn back to their normal form to help you"

Jake: "how do we do that?"

Plush Oscar: "the more of the nightmares that go into the wardrobe that you catch, the more normal they'll get"

Debby: "ok i think we're ready, is there anything else?"

Plush Pete: "the only thing you should watch out for is Nightmare, if he appears it means you will die soon"

So they went to bed and got ready for the night to begin, when they woke up in the room the doors were wide open, almost as if they wanted Debby and Jake to be scared as soon as they started the night and it worked, Debby rushed to the doors and shut them, but in that time a nightmare had already got into the wardrobe and would hide till it was the right time to strike, Jake went to turn it into a plushie and give Opal, Ashe and Finn a start in returning to their normal form.

It was nightmare Chica and she was happy as she had her cake with her so even if they could turn her into a plushie the cake cannot be turned into a plushie and that meant that someone had to lock it up again, Jake opted to go again but just like before Debby didn't want him getting hurt so she went but just behind the door was nightmare Pete, he was ready to catch her but she just punched him in the stomach this time and the chase was on.

Jake stayed behind and saw nightmare Sarah go into the wardrobe so he went over to shut the door on her so she would turn into a plushie, she was taking a bit longer then Chica did so he stayed longer but some of the nightmares were coming by the door and won't go into the wardrobe so he had to leave, he went to the door and had the torch in hand so he shone it and found nightmare Lenny, he roared to scare him but with the shine of the torch Lenny ran off.

Debby was on the way to the room she locked the cake up in, but as she got to the room with the finger puppet, it blocked the way and looked up at her with a sinister smile, Debby was looking at it with a eye brow raised and talked to it.

Debby: "hey mate, can i get past you?"

Plushtrap: "sorry, but that's not possible"

Debby: "why not?"

Plushtrap: "because that is not how the game is played, so why not just hang around for a bit?"

Debby: "sorry but i need to get by or that cake is going to eat me"

Plushtrap: "but don't you see, that's the idea"

Debby: "what? Who are you anyway?"

Plushtrap: "here they call me plushtrap, but you know me better as Purple guy"

Debby then noticed that plushtrap had purple eyes and the sinister smile only grew bigger, Debby was getting anxious as this could be the moment something bad happens to Jake so she ran back to the bedroom to make sure Jake was safe, she jumped over the cake and booked it into the room, Jake had just turned Sarah into a plushie and Opal, Ashe and Finn where getting close to their normal forms again, Debby came bursting in to hug Jake but he was fine.

Jake: "mum, what's up?"

Debby: "nothing i'm just glad you're fine"

Jake: "of course i am everything's alright"

Debby: "no it's not"

Jake: "why, what happened?"

Debby: "there's a finger puppet blocking the doors, i didn't manage to lock up the cake so now we may have a problem"

Cake: "oh yeah you do, i said i would catch you and now i have"

Jake: "Finn help us"

Plush Finn: "i'm not restored yet i still cannot move"

Jake: "what do we do?"

Debby: "i don't know, i think will have to start again"

Jake: "is this going to hurt?"

Debby: "no it will be ok, just close your eyes"

It looks bleak for Debby and Jake, there is no way out as the other door has nightmare Oscar waiting for them and they can't hide in the wardrobe as nightmare Foxy is in there, what will happen to them, will they make it out or will they have to restart the night and most definitely go insane, well tomorrow is another day.

 **So that was chapter 5 i hoped you liked it and that you'll come back for more, oh and how are you all enjoying fnaf world it's not too bad so far in my opinion but the original series is still my fav, so until next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	6. Chapter 6

Five Nights of Apprehension

 **Hi guys let's do chapter 6 of Five Nights of Apprehension now just like with isolation this will be the half way point, yeah i know i've done better but i've not really thought this one through so i hope the rest of the story is better and my next fnaf story is better to, and yes i still have plenty of ideas for fnaf stories like another sequel in this series but i'm not sure what to call it yet, i needs more tions/sions, anyway enough rambling.**

Chapter 6: minds breaking

Debby and Jake are trapped in the bedroom about to be attacked by the cake with no way out but it wasn't like they didn't see it coming, they were told by the plushies that tonight was going to be hard, they prayed that something would help them through this situation but Opal, Ashe and Finn were still only half way through transforming back into their normal forms again, it really did look like the end for them.

The cake got closer and closer now only moments away from catching them and restarting their night, Debby thought _"oh no i can't let this thing hurt Jake, i won't let Jake take on such a heavy burden of going insane no child should ever suffer like that, now i wish i didn't tell Garth to stay out of this, it would be a good time for him to appear"_ but he never did, he listened to what she said and went to bad later in the night so he never made a connection to the plushies.

Debby and Jake hugged tightly keeping each other safe from the cake before it could hurt them, but as it got even closer it became obvious that they were doomed and would have to start the night over.

Jake: "mum this is pointless"

Debby: "what do you mean?"

Jake: "there's no way out of this, we're going to have to start the night over, so let's just accept it and take the hit"

Debby: "what? No Jake, you can't do that, what if you go insane after that, i don't want you to go insane, you may not be the same boy i love so much"

Jake: "it's ok mum i'll still be your little munch kin, but i don't want you to go insane either ok, i love you"

Debby: "No Jake don't say that, you making me cry"

Jake: "i'm a big boy now mum, and it's time to take responsibility"

Debby: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jake then stood in front of the cake as it saw the drama unfold, then without a second thought the cake attacked then they disappeared like nothing happened again, Opal, Ashe and Finn were still transforming and didn't lose any progress after the night restarted, but Jake was now in a very bad state, it seemed as though he could now hear what the nightmares are saying but Debby cannot hear a thing, it was like they were talking to him in his mind, it was like he was having a day dream in a dream, they were mocking him for being caught and they even sang a song about losing his mind.

(now play break my mind from DA games)

The Nightmares: "welcome little child to the darkest fears inside,

Come join the fun, take a journey through the night,

Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more,

Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light,

Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch,

The corridors are filled with fright, when something's on the porch,

How long will you last, through the memories of the past,

Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours,

Forced down to reckoning,

Your dreams become the sickening,

You thought you were alone,

No they bite you to the bone, you shout,

Break, break, break my mind,

Break it till the tale unwinds,

Force my thoughts through hell and back,

Or leave me alone tonight,

Break, break, break my heart,

Break me till i fall apart,

This can't be real, this can't be right,

Now die in the flames of your fright,

You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room,

But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom,

You're looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight,

But as long as your way they open up to scare you soon,

So keep an eye on all your toys, cus some don't look the same,

Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane,

The plushtrap gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation,

So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain,

Forced down to reckoning,

Your dreams become the sickening,

You thought you were alone,

No they bite you to the bone, you shout,

Break, break, break my mind,

Break it till the tale unwinds,

Force my thoughts through hell and back,

Or leave me alone tonight,

Break, break, break my heart,

Break me till i fall apart,

This can't be real, this can't be right,

Now die in the flames of your fright,"

After the song the day dream ended but Jake was still shaking and trying to stay calm by hugging his knees, Debby looked at him and was devastated that her son was now a big mess, a shadow of who he was, she could already tell he would be different, the night started again and already nightmare Foxy had gotten into the wardrobe.

Debby: "alright, no more miss nice mother, you did this to my son, now you can all go to HELL!"

Debby was now over come with rage and wanted to fight the nightmares but to start with she found a key to the wardrobe, she locked Foxy behind it and Opal, Ashe and Finn finally returned to their normal forms, they agreed to help her with all the other nightmares left including Plushtrap, they went out the left door and was immediately confronted with nightmare Bonnie and nightmare Oscar.

Debby: "do you feel lucky punks, well do you?"

Nightmare Bonnie: "wow, well that's dirty, yeah i'm feeling good"

Nightmare Oscar: "yeah, me too"

Debby: "you won't be when i'm done with you"

Debby let her rage and hate flow, it reminded her of her teen age years and even though she would hate to admit it, it felt good, with the help of Opal and Ashe she rushed nightmare Bonnie and went for his exposed endo, despite the strength of the nightmares Debby managed to put a dent in Bonnie's endo and it coursed him to back up a bit, nightmare Oscar stepped in and used his wings the create a gust of wind, Debby, Opal and Ashe now couldn't move as the strength of the wind was too strong, but Finn being as tall as he was could move and he walked towards the Owl.

Nightmare Oscar flapped harder and the wind was powerful enough to make pictures of a strange man and his kids fall on the floor, Finn was still coming closer and closer until Oscar flapped so hard the carpet ripped from the floor and hit Finn in the face, he fell and was now in trouble, Oscar took the opportunity to jump on top of Finn, but before he could attack Finn, Debby grabbed Oscar's beak.

Oscar looked at Debby, she gave her own sinister smile and said.

Debby: "you think you can take my son and my friends?"

Oscar: "well why not, this is our future so let's embrace it"

Debby: "tisk tisk, you're being a very, bad, BOY!"

Debby then put both hands in Oscar's beak and stretched, both parts of Oscar's head was then ripped apart and Oscar was destroyed... at least for tonight, Bonnie was next and he was still reeling from his chest being struck, but he was confident enough to attack Debby, Opal and Ashe stood between them to protect Debby and was ready to fight, Bonnie just laughed and started to walk towards them, Opal and Ashe then jumped at him and went for all the exposed parts of his endo, he was taking tons of damage again but he still over powered them, it would take more to defeat Bonnie but Debby had the power to take him on.

She pushed through Opal and Ashe and simply stared at him.

Debby: "you want to test me don't you?"

Nightmare Bonnie: "you can't win this is your final night"

Debby: "oh no, there are more nights and now i'm going to do them without my son, because you hurt him, and now i'm going to hurt you"

Debby the remembered that while in the dream she could use some of her imagination and a drill appeared in her hand, she used it on Bonnie's chest and made a hole in it, Bonnie was then out of commission for tonight, with that they all moved down the hall to find more nightmares to vanquish and end this night with a big sense satisfaction.

The next two nightmares to appear were nightmare Sarah and nightmare Chica and of course her cake.

Cake: "hello again, ready to die again?"

Debby: "you couldn't kill me even if you tried"

Cake: "oh i think otherwise"

Debby: "let's see"

The first to attack was nightmare Sarah, she jumped to the ceiling and crawled all the way to Finn who was at the back of the group, she tried to catch him by surprise by going invisible but Finn had immaculate hearing and could easily pinpoint her location, just before she attacked he grabbed her neck and squeezed.

Sarah was pleading for mercy but Finn choose the fight, he know it was just another trick to get him to lower his guard and then she would destroy him and he knew it was coming so he just through Sarah to the ground, and left her there.

Finn: "you are not worth the effort, you are a puny sad excuse for a nightmare, i am not scared of you"

Nightmare Sarah: "you will be"

Nightmare Sarah then jumped on Finn's back and started scratching at him, Opal and Ashe were worried that Finn would take too much damage and become a plushie again, but Finn simply fell back and crushed Sarah and she was out for tonight.

Next came Nightmare Chica, she was stronger and taller than Sarah so she would take longer to defeat but Debby had an idea, since Opal and Ashe had very similar looks to the Cats she had when she was younger Debby did the same thing with them, imagined them as pearls, it was weird, Debby would always look at a Cat on the street or at home and see them as pearls, it was like Alice in wonderland where Alice would imagine a Cat can disappear, as she imagined it, Opal and Ashe transformed into pearl sculptures of themselves.

Opal: "whoa, what's this, why am i a pink pearl now?"

Ashe: "hey look at me, i'm a blue pearl, oh this is so cool"

Debby: "oh wow it worked, now you have enormous power, destroy nightmare Chica, do it for Jake"

Opal and Ashe: "ok!"

Nightmare Chica was stunned, she has seen nothing like this before, but figured she could still take them on with no problem, she began moving towards them getting her claws and teeth ready to pulverise Opal and Ashe, but as she got closer she could feel their power and it was way above hers so she ran away, but she didn't get far, Opal dashed at her and punched right through her endo and she was done for tonight.

Now it was the cake's turn and Ashe was feeling hungry, the cake was in a corner cowering and trying to find a way out but there was nowhere to go.

Debby: "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Cake: "why do i feel like a flower stuck in a bad situation?"

Ashe: "maybe because when i'm done with you i'm going to "pot" you in the bin"

Opal: "wow Ashe, that was bad, but he does look very delectable"

Cake: "you're going to eat me?"

Ashe: "i would but, for one you're made of metal and two you'd most likely bite back"

Debby: "just bash his head, we need to move on"

So Ashe smashed him up and he was gone for tonight, they moved forward coming close to where Plushtrap was but just before they got there two more nightmares stood in their way, it was nightmare Pete and nightmare Lenny, Lenny was excited he has been quite lenient on them for a while but now is his chance to have the spot light shone on him and with that idea in mind he roared happily, Pete was all too happy to give him his moment so he stayed on all 4s and slowly and pridefully walked towards Debby completely ignoring the pearl Cats.

Nightmare Lenny: "ah the master of protection, finally in my grasp, you are doing a great job protecting your son, but it won't last, according to Plushtrap you're going to Freddy Fazbear's tomorrow, how nice, hope you have a good time"

Debby: "the hell you talking about, you think you can scare me just because you can see the future, well guess what, i don't care"

Nightmare Lenny: "oh you should, he says that your son will have a tragic accident there and you'll lose him, can you be prepared for that, can you cope, will the strain be so much that you kill yourself"

Debby: "i won't let that happen, i will protect him for as long as i live, and even if i die i know that i can rely on my husband to do a good job"

Nightmare Lenny: "you would sacrifice yourself just to keep your son alive?"

Debby: "yes, i would"

Nightmare Lenny: "the funny thing is, he's already lost his mind"

Debby: "AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?"

Debby then rushed at the Lion grabbing him in a head lock trying to twist his neck to destroy him but he had more strength then Debby and could easily over power her, she kept trying though spurred on by the comments of her son, but even that wasn't enough to move Lenny's head, Lenny then simply roared and Debby was thrown away, Opal and Ashe stepped in and with their pearl powers combined summoned a giant crystal and encased Lenny inside of it.

Lenny was trapped and all he could move was his eyes, Opal could see that Lenny was confused and wanted to get out but the only way to get out was to brake the crystal into pieces, that would also brake Lenny so Ashe came up to the crystal and with a light tap from her finger it shattered leaving Lenny out for tonight.

Nightmare Pete: "well you may have defeated everyone but i won't be so easy"

Opal: "oh really, hey Finn?"

Finn: "yes?"

Opal: "can you be a dear and shut him up"

Finn: "of course"

Finn stared Pete down, Pete at first was scared and wanted to run away but he was the last nightmare except Freddy, so he stood firm and didn't let Finn's mean look bother him, Finn could see he was willing to fight so he put everything into fighting harder than ever before, Finn started by stomping the ground which made him float in the air for a sec then Finn punched him in the stomach and he went flying into a wall face first.

Finn then ripped him out of the wall and threw him at another one, Pete was getting angry now and started to fight back, now was not the time for being a coward so he grabbed Finn's legs and tripped him up, with his claws he ripped right into Finn's back and coursing major damage, Finn was starting to become a plushie again but before he did he got up and smashed Pete on the floor, he then powered up a super punch to destroy Pete and when it came down on Pete it was so powerful that a blinding light emitted from the impact.

Opal and Ashe opened their eyes and Finn seemed to have disappeared, they looked around and couldn't find him, he was gone but where.

Opal: "Finn, Finn where are you, Finn?"

Plush Finn: "in here"

Finn had become a plushie again and fell into the impact point of nightmare Pete, the punch was so powerful that it would have drained all the energy needed to stay in his normal form anyway.

Ashe: "aww he's so cute, Opal can we keep him?"

Opal: "keep him? Ashe he's already with us there's no need to ask permission to keep him"

Ashe: "i know i'm just being silly, but just look at his face, he's adorable"

Opal: "ok you win"

Ashe: "yay"

Debby: "come on you two we need to get back to Jake, i bet nightmare Freddy's on the bed by now"

Plushtrap: "what about me?"

Debby: "what about you?"

Plushtrap: "well aren't you going to fight me?"

Debby: "you're not worth my time, just go sit on your stupid chair and shut up"

Plushtrap: "you know he'll die tomorrow"

Debby: "and as a mother i will protect him with all my heart and love, if you even dear stand in my way i will crush you under my foot"

Plushtrap: "go ahead then, i'll be here tomorrow night to scare you again"

Debby: "just shut it"

Plushtrap then went back to his chair and was silent the rest of the night, they went back to the room to finish this long night and hopefully have a fun day but now even Debby was worried about going to the new Freddy Fazbear's she was thinking _"what if that purple guy is right, what if Jake is so far gone that he cannot perceive danger and he falls into trouble, will i be able to keep up with him, will i have to watch him all day, and if i lose him will i be able to cope, i don't i can, not my munch kin, no never"_ Debby was getting scared and ran to the bed room with Opal and Ashe still in there pearl forms.

Nightmare Freddy was waiting for her, he knew that he was predictable and would normally attack as soon as possible, so instead he hid behind the door for Debby to arrive, when she did Freddy whacked her and she fell and hit her head, this coursed Opal and Ashe to lose their pearl forms and that gave Freddy the advantage, he went over to Jake ready to bit him and restart the night again.

Debby: "oh no you don't"

Debby jumped onto nightmare Freddy making him lose his balance and fall over, she only need to defeat him and 6 am or not the night would be over and they'd wake up, but Freddy was making it hard for them as he picked Jake up and threatened to bite him, Debby was about to panic as she didn't want to hurt him, but then she used her imagination again, she thought of a fire extinguisher and one popped in her hands, she used it on Freddy and he short circuited and he was down for tonight.

Debby: "yes i did it, i defeated all the nightmares, who eve says that mums can't be cool are idiots"

Jake: "mum i'm scared"

Debby: "why?"

Jake: "i'm going to die tomorrow"

Debby: "don't be silly, we'll have a great time a Freddy's tomorrow i promise"

Jake: "you promise"

Debby: "i promise, on my life"

They then woke up to a bright morning, Jake was still very shaky and didn't really want to go any more, neither did Debby but she did just promise for a good time so they kept their fingers crossed and got ready any way, after all tomorrow is another day.

 **So that was chapter 6 of Five Nights of Apprehension, hope you guys liked it and you'll come back for more, so i finally have a look at undertale after i was done hating on the fnaf fans now not caring and moving to undertale and it turns out Asriel is basically another Freddy so yeah love that game too now, i may have to do a fnaf and undertale cross over and if you don't like then go home cus it's happening, but till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	7. Chapter 7

Five Nights of Apprehension

 **Hey guys get ready for chapter 7 it's going to be big and tragic so relax and read on**

Chapter 7: losing your heart

Today was the day, the day that the new Freddy Fazbear's pizza would open and after a year of no Freddy Fazbear, Garth was very excited, it was his childhood and to get the chance to go with Jake was like a dream he never realy asked for come true, Christy seemed excited as well, she was still just a baby but it seemed she could fell the excitement in the air, it was more then what he could say for Jake and Debby.

Debby was being very cautious with Jake wanting him to stay near her, and Jake seemed to be out of it, like he hadn't got any sleep in a while and he wasn't alert at all, he was just looking around, Garth thought _"this must be that thing about the plushies making them go insane, i guess i should keep an eye out for them too, just to be safe"_ but before they went anywhere they had some breakfast, there was toast, muffins and some crumpets, all buttered and melted in for maximum coverage, they all enjoyed it but Jake was still staring out into space, Garth tried to talk to him.

Garth: "hey bubby, what's on your mind?"

Jake: "the future"

Garth: "what about it?"

Jake: "unlike this toast, the future will be terrible, it will be dark and cold"

Garth: "care to elaborate"

Debby: "Garth!"

Garth: "it might help us keep him safe"

Debby: "oh, alright, go on honey"

Jake: "me, you and Ben, we will be nothing like we are now, we will suffer in agony and pain"

Garth: "what about me?"

Jake: "you and Christy will have a hard life but, you'll make it in the end"

Debby: "so will i end up dead?"

Jake: "fate is cruel, not complete, but you will suffer, that is all i know"

Debby: "and your friend Ben? What happens to him?"

Jake: "Ben will die some time later, his soul will be lost only to find a strange new world filled with strange creatures long forgotten"

Garth: "wow, interesting"

Debby: "ok that's enough, now i know that there is the potential for something bad to happen but i want everyone to relax and have a good time ok"

Garth and Jake: "ok"

Christy: "baby babble"

So they all got ready to leave for the pizzeria, it was only a few minutes' drive down the road to get there, not too far, but the closer Jake got to the place the more his mind would show him getting bitten by Fredbear, the image was a sight of pure torture as he could see himself inside of Fredbear's mouth with what looked like blood and his brain pouring out, it was sickening but he grabbed what little strength he had left and got in the car and would try to have a good day.

At first the drive was smooth and quiet, even though shops are still open on Saturdays not many people went out for anything, but as they got closer to the pizzeria the road got busy and was almost too crowded when they were moments away from the pizzeria, they saw Ben's Dad's car just 2 cars ahead and they know that they would be there, even Steve's aunty was there as well, and they all parked up together and went inside.

Once inside Jake saw what Pokémon plushies Steve had brought, he saw the add a couple of times and knew that there were Pokémon to match the new animatronics, to match Freddy he brought his Teddiursa with him, to match Pete he brought Pancham with him, to match Chica he brought Torchic and not Psyduck, because he know that Chica was not a duck, to match Sarah he brought his Slakoth with him, to match Foxy he brought his Vulpix, to match Lenny he brought his Pyroar, to match Oscar he brought his Noctowl and to match Bonnie he couldn't think of which Pokemon to choose so he brought both Buneary and Bunnelby.

Jake thought that he had brought way too many of the plushies with him but if Jake was going to die he thought that it would be a good idea to have close friends with him, then Jake thought that the plushies in his room haven't talked a lot lately, almost as if they knew something bad will happen today, but Jake would do his best to have fun no matter what.

Now that they where there Garth was becoming his 10 year old self again, the memories of Fredbear's family dinner flooding back in, all the sights and smells where the same the only difference was some of the new stuff from the years of advancements like, the smell of plastic being stronger and the new more vibrant paints on the walls, but it all came together to make him as giddy as a kid.

Debby allowed Garth £10 to spend in the arcade room, any more would be picking out of next year's holyday money to Ibiza, he understood and went for the arcade to play some old Sega games, now that Garth and Jake where having fun Debby stayed by their table to watch over Christy and wait for the animatronics to debut and of course the possibility of Jake getting hurt, as the day went on she constantly thought _"if at any moment the golden bear gets close to Jake i'll step in and make sure if anyone has to die, it's me"_ in fact she was thinking this so much that Ben's dad made sure she was ok.

David: "Debby, fancy seeing you here"

Debby: "oh hi David, you know my son is great friends with your son, how he doing"

David: "Ben's doing fine, but he has expressed concern with Jake"

Debby: "oh, what's he concerned about?"

David: "well, he said that you have possessed plushies in your house, and that you are trying to set them free, i don't want to sound rude but, that sounds like baloney to me"

Debby: "yeah i know it sounds weird but you know that i'm superstitious right?"

David: "yes you've said it before, but as a psychiatrist it's my job to find out why something has happened to a person's mind in a scientific why, and ghosts are so far unconfirmed, nothing but magic"

Debby: "maybe you're right but it felt real to me"

While David and Debby where talking Ben and Jake where looking at Steve, he was talking to his plushies and Jake recognised the voices, they sounded like the same ones as the plushies in his room but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but Jake and Ben did their best to figure out what they were saying.

Steve: "what's that Bunnelby, some one's going to get hurt?"

Bunnelby: "yes... tragic... horrible... sad..."

Steve: "well that sounds terrible, but what can we do about it, Vulpix do you know?"

Vulpix: "help... save... or... die..."

Steve: "well i would be with mum and dad again but what will David say?"

Slakoth: "not... problem... help..."

Steve: "you really think so, ok if i have to"

Teddiursa: "don't... we... here..."

From what Ben and Jake could hear it sounded like they would get into trouble and Steve may try to help them whatever it is that gets them into trouble, Jake was now thinking back on the images in his mind and how likely it is for him to die today and it was ripping away at him, he was getting scared and just wanted to get it over with now, but Ben was a great friend and very concerned for him.

Ben: "Jake, don't think of it, you're not going to die, you've got your whole life ahead of you and i'm with you all the way"

Jake: "ok, thanks it's just what those plushies said and sound like, i think they were possessed by the same kids that possessed my plushies so they may know, and yet we didn't see nightmare"

Ben: "who's nightmare?"

Jake: "the plushies said that if my or mum saw a pure black Bear then we would so die but we never saw him so maybe i'll be fine"

Ben: "there you go, see you don't have to worry about anything, come on let's go to the main room i think the show is about to start"

So Ben and Jake went to the main room and sat at the same table where Debby and David were still talking, there was a pizza they ordered and some drinks, as the show was starting up the stage lit up with a red curtain and 3 spot lights floating around like in a play, the announcer was coming over the intercom introducing everyone to the new model animatronics and one by one they were sounded off and appeared on stage as the curtain rose.

On the stage was the main 4, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, they played all their best songs and even new ones that haven't been heard before though as they played Jake was hearing different tones and for some reason the songs reminded him of the colour RED, elsewhere where the other 4 used as back up or double acts, they where: Pete, Sarah, Oscar and Lenny, they would be the used for the extra show for today and come in to surprise the kids, as for Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, they would be used to say hi to the kids in between shows and keep an eye on the arcade room.

So as they all ate the pizza with was a meat feast with extra pepperoni, the animatronics started to interact with each other, telling jokes and talking about past times, it seemed nice until Jake started to hear words that they shouldn't be saying and only Jake seemed to notice.

Freddy: "hey Chica, do you know what i would just... **kill...** for right now?"

Chica: "what is it Freddy?"

Freddy: "a delicious... **soul...** pizza"

Chica: "well, you know our pizzas are made with the very best... **corpses...** ingredients, so if you want one you know where to go"

Bonnie: "hey guys, what if i... **torture...** play a song about pizza while everyone has time to... **die...** go get some more?"

Freddy: "yeah that sounds like... **agony...** a great idea, and we'll see you all... **never...** later, bye for now"

The animatronics where now on break while people got more pizza and drinks, but after hearing those altered words Jake was feeling sick, it was like they were talking to him or now that there where animatronic bodies for the child souls they could have possessed them and may be starting a new round of vengeance, and if that's the case then where is purple guy, Jake needed to go wash his face and get the sweat off, Ben was concerned again and went with him.

Ben: "Jake i don't like this, i know you're trying to have a good time and i applaud you for that, but even i can see you are having very bad day dreams you're losing you mind"

Jake: "you mean to say it's not already gone, i feel like someone is closing in on me and is doing his best to scare me just before i die, why don't they just do it already?"

Ben: "don't say that you're my best friend, i don't want to lose you ok, you and me go back to nursery so if you die then what happens to me"

Jake: "i'll tell you, you die and your soul will be lost amongst monsters from another world, long forgotten no one will remember who you were and for that, i'm sorry"

Ben: "what, how does that happen?"

Jake: "i don't know, so let's enjoy the time we have left, how much money do you have?"

Ben: "£5, why?"

Jake: "want to play some burnout?"

So Ben and Jake went to play some burnout in that arcade room for a bit, when they got there they could see that Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were already put in there to keep an eye on them and Jake knew this was the end, the last few moments of his life so he just accepted it and played to his heart's content for the last time.

Debby was just finishing talking to David, they agreed that the plushies where indeed possessed by the souls of children and even agreed to be seen to by David in case of any lasting effects the dreams had on both Debby and Jake, David even thought it a good idea to come and see the plushies himself, but as they finished talking Debby realised that she had not paid attention to Jake and she got worried.

Debby: "Jake? Jake? Garth where's Jake?"

Garth: "i don't know, i've been playing with Christy in the ball pit"

Debby: "oh no, he could be in trouble"

David: "i think i saw him go to the arcade room not so long ago with Ben"

Debby: "come one we have to save them, no one is taking my son away!"

So David and Debby went to the arcade room to make sure Jake was ok, they had to get through a few kids and some animatronics that were moving around just to get there as it was at the far end of the pizzeria and the door was always closed for some reason, but they made it to the room within a few seconds, when they did Debby felt like something had hit her hard as behind the door was the sound of kids screaming and yelling for their parents, just before they went in Steve came out looking sad and down and said.

Steve: "sorry miss Cavendish but we were too late, we tried to help but it was too crowded and we couldn't get past"

David: "when you say we are you referring to the Pokemon?"

Steve: "yeah, Pancham said it wasn't my fault"

Debby: "JAKE!"

Debby busted the door down and rushed into the room, what she saw next destroyed her heart, Fredbear had his mouth around Jake's fragile head and Ben was in shock and shaking uncontrollably, David was by his side in an instant it was likely he would need concealing from his own dad, as for Debby and Jake, Debby was beyond broken, she was stuck in shock that all she could see was Jake trapped inside Fredbear, she couldn't see the remaining kids fleeing or the staff trying to get Jake out, all she did was try to talk to Jake.

Debby: "Jake... my baby... why?"

Jake: "it... was... meant to... be"

Debby: "no... it wasn't, now... everything will be gone"

Jake: "i... can't stop... what is... foretold"

Debby: "by who?"

Jake: "the... plu... shies... they... saw... this... com..."

Then Jake died and Debby was beside herself, her precious munch kin was gone and it was all down to the plushies, so instead of crying she left that for later, she found the strength she had to hate the plushies for trying to help them only to have her son die in their hands and she would rip them a new one, and face the nightmares in her dreams as well until if she does lose it kill herself and be done with all this, but as always tomorrow is another day.

 **So that was chapter 7 how horrible right poor Jake and Debby well i hope you enjoyed and that you'll come back for more please remember to fav, follow and review and till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	8. Chapter 8

Five Nights of Apprehension

 **Hey guys this is chapter 8 of Five Nights of Apprehension this one is going to get bad for Debby as she brings her hate home with her and ploughs right into the plushies and gives them what for.**

Chapter 8: hell hath no fury

It was midnight and Debby and Garth had just come home from the hospital with Christy asleep in their arms, when the ambulance had got to Jake it was confirmed he had died at the scene and even if they could resuscitate him he would suffer with brain damage and would not be able to walk and his speech would be very laboured.

It was a sad sight for both of them, Garth loved his son very much he saw him as a younger version of himself, Debby however loved her son with all her heart so when he died there was nothing left of it, now she feels empty and angry just like how she was when she was a teen, her life was hard as a teenager she had to do things the hard way all the time and she hated it, she hated that life and that's why when she met Garth she fell in love quicker than anything but forced herself to wait so she could know him better.

Now she has an empty hole in her heart she wants to know how to use it on the plushies and get them talking, she wants to know why they knew that this was going to happen and did nothing to warn or even help them, like this is supposed to happen, like it was a piece in the puzzle to finally set them free and find peace, but why?

She was going to find out.

Debby: "Garth, take Christy to bed, i'm going to have a good long talk with those damn plushies"

Garth: "oh no, you haven't sound that mad since the day i met you"

Debby: "and for good reason, i have some unfinished business"

Garth: "ok then, just get to bed soon yourself ok"

Debby: "it won't be for pleasant dreams"

So Garth put Christy to bed then went to bed himself, tomorrow was going to be an uncertain day either way no matter what happens, so Debby was going to take it all out on the plushies and they will have to come clean with Debby just to get her to see why they did what they did and remembering what Jake said about Ben being lost in another world full of strange creatures it just set her soul on fire.

After Garth closed the door to his room she went right into Jake's room and saw his room was a bit of a mess but that was from getting ready to go to Freddy Fazbear's, now though it hurt to look at it all, the plushies where still on the bedside table that they've been on since Mike helped them, now though Debby had a fiery hate for them not sympathy and wanted them to tell her what was going on.

Debby: "alright you cuddly cretins, what on earth happened with my son, why did you kill him?"

Plush Bonnie: "we didn't kill him"

Plush Freddy: "Bonnie no, we need to come clean with her, we should tell her the truth"

Plush Bonnie: "what, ok fine... we needed to kill him, if we can get someone to help us and get them to feel sorry for us then we can kill them and set us free"

Debby: "how in the hell was that going to work?"

Plush Sarah: "the idea was that if we can make a friend and have them help us then they will feel peace if they were killed by us, we were going to latch on to that peace and float on to the afterlife with him"

Debby: "well obviously that didn't work did it?"

Plush Foxy: "no it didn't and we can only blame ourselves for that"

Debby: "you better blame yourselves for that cus now i have a hole in my heart and it will take a long time to fill back up again"

Plush Oscar: "we are incredibly sorry for what we did, we are just so desperate for peace that we just tried to find the easy way out"

Debby: "well now you are stuck here and if i remember right you are lost in the darkest part of the void, which means what?"

Plush Pete: "it means we'll most likely get lost here and be turned into freaks, ghosts that barely remember who we are and just go insane just trying to be free"

Plush Chica: "it's not going to easy or pretty, but maybe we can have you help us instead, if you can finish the remaining nights we could still go free"

Debby: "you think i'm going to help you after what you did to my son, you drove him insane and now he's dead so you can all burn in hell for all i care"

Plush Bonnie: "we are really sorry for what we did, we really are"

Plush Lenny: "please forgive us, please free us, if you do we may be able to bring your son back"

Debby: "really, well if you can do that then i may still help you but if you lie to me again there won't be a place in the universe where i can't find you, got it?"

Debby then went to bed for some much needed sleep and to help the plushies with the possibility of getting Jake back but as with the other nights if she gets caught she will go insane and still if Nightmare shows up she will die soon, she was not so happy to help but she was grieving and wanted to see if bringing her son back was even possible.

She woke up in the room to try and keep the nightmares away for another night and of course Opal and Ashe was still around to help in their normal forms but Finn was still a plushie and the wardrobe was still locked, Debby knocked on the door to see if Foxy was still locked inside, nothing was heard so Debby unlocked the wardrobe and nothing was left inside so she was going to need to lock another nightmare in there to get Finn back to his normal form.

Debby went out to the hall and saw nothing, she checked the other door and also saw nothing, it was weird why were the nightmares not doing anything to find her and catch her, what were they doing, Debby used her imagination so Opal and Ashe would go pearl form again and they went to search for the nightmares to find out what was going on.

They went down the hall, nothing was there but they heard someone talk to someone else and she was very curious as to who it was, they got closer to where they were talking and found the nightmares talking to Plushtrap and it sounded like he was behind it the whole time, Debby now knew where to direct her vengeance.

Debby: "you, you killed my son didn't you"

Plushtrap: "well i did say he would die, but you just wanted to protect him but you failed"

Debby: "don't you dare say that"

Plushtrap: "what, failed?"

Debby: "yes"

Plushtrap: "well what are you going to do about it?"

Debby: "how about this? Opal, Ashe, destroy him"

Opal and Ashe: "let's do it"

Opal and Ashe then launched at Plushtrap to destroy him but he was more powerful then he let on and simple dashed out of the way, Opal and Ashe whacked their heads on the wall and almost lost their pearl form, Plushtrap casually walked back into the room and gestured for them to try again, So this time they tried to use their powers rather than physical attacks, they both shot crystal shards at him but his small size and speed made it hard to hit him and he was a master of dodging, he then coursed a power surge and the lights died, Debby luckily had the torch with her and used it to find Plushtrap he was poking in and out of the four rooms that were around, he was making it very hard to find him.

Debby: "you get out here now and die, this is what you get for killing my son you fiend"

Nightmare Freddy: "may we be of assistance?"

Debby: "wait what? You want to help me destroy him, why?"

Nightmare Chica: "because he is the purple guy really and we need revenge, if we help you destroy him we'll be free"

Debby: "but he's been here the whole time, why couldn't you just destroy him instead of trying to catch me and Jake?"

Nightmare Foxy: "he is a master of deception, he told us that we would become these monsters in the future if we didn't kill you, but we didn't even know he was purple guy until he told you"

Debby: "so now you want to help me kill him and get my son back"

Nightmare Pete: "thinks have already gone wrong, so even if this does work you will not have a good time"

Nightmare Lenny: "if you son does come back to you he will be hurt and traumatised, as for us it's too late we are now stuck in the darkest part of the void so just do your best and we'll help you"

Debby: "well thanks, let's find him, Opal, Ashe go as bright as you can"

Opal and Ashe: "right"

Opal and Ashe powered up to make the quartz in there pearl structure shine, now they could see where that little Rabbit freak had gone, Nightmare Sarah crawled up the ceiling to get above him and knock him out, when she was right above him though he smiled and didn't even look up at her which made her worried, she knew he was planning something or was it that he was smart enough to know that Sarah was there.

Sarah them tried to crawl back but then Plushtrap jumped at Sarah and knocked her out, Debby heard that and sent Pete and Lenny to check it out, they got to the door and saw Sarah smashed up on the floor, this got Pete worried and Lenny took the lead to find Plushtrap but he went to another room and Debby saw him run past.

Debby: "guys watch out he's hiding in another room"

Opal: "should we chase after him?"

Ashe: "yeah let's get him"

Debby: "not yet, let Lenny and Pete handle this first"

So Lenny and Pete went to the room to find Plushtrap in the other room but the light was low and they could barely see anything except the light from Opal and Ashe, then when they was sure they were getting close to Plushtrap they heard scurrying moving away from them to another corner, they rushed to the corner and it moved to behind them, then he ripped in to them and they were destroyed.

Debby heard that too and enough was enough, she sent Opal and Ashe in to destroy him and with their pearl light he couldn't hide, they looked in the room they saw him in and he wasn't there, so they tried the other room and he was nowhere to be found, it was confusing where could he have gone, he can't climb on the walls or ceilings unless... he grabbed Sarah's hands and used the claws to hang on the ceiling.

That is exactly what he did and Opal and Ashe was almost pounced on when they dodged him, even if he could attack fast enough he wouldn't be able to destroy them, he isn't powerful enough and Debby was still very angry which gave much more power than last time, Opal and Ashe shot more crystal shards at him but again he dodged them like they where nothing, so Opal used her giant crystal prison again and only just caught him by catching his leg.

Opal: "ha got ya, no escape now"

Ashe: "aww look at the little Bunny, aren't you cute"

Plushtrap: "oh ha ha, very funny now let me go or you'll die"

Ashe: "and how are you going to do that when you're stuck"

Opal: "yeah, it's not like you have powers like ours, so what are you going to do?"

Plushtrap: "how about this"

Plushtrap then opened his mouth and some kind of purple mist escaped coursing everyone to suffocate, even Debby started to feel its effects and she was getting drowsy, she could feel that she was going back to the start of the night and was prepared to do it all again if she had to just to get Jake back, she was that determined to do it but next time she'll need to use one of the Nightmares to get Finn back into his normal form to help out, but like any other day, tomorrow is another day.

 **So that was chapter 8 of Five Nights of Apprehension i hope you enjoyed it and you'll come back for more, i'm trying to keep going with this but work is being an arse and i have other stuff at home going on but i will keep going i really want to do a fnaf and undertale cross over i already did art of that on deviantart so yeah, till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	9. Chapter 9

Five Nights of Apprehension

 **Hi guys this is chapter 9 of Five Nights of Apprehension and for those of you who loved the songs in the first few chapters you're in luck i'm putting another one in this chapter so let's get started.**

Chapter 9: out of body experience

Debby woke up back in the room again, she was now so mad that the killer of her child had effectively killed her too, she needed Finn to help out too and she even has an idea to give him a new powerful form as well, first though she needed a volunteer to get locked into the wardrobe and become a plushie so that Finn can be normal again.

She went out into the hall on the left, she saw Opal and Ashe in their normal forms talking about getting Finn back but they were thinking of either one or the other going in the wardrobe instead, Debby thought that wasn't necessary and told them.

Debby: "guys, you don't need to do that for me, we can get the nightmares to do it for us, we just need to find one willing to help"

Opal: "didn't they say they'd all help?"

Debby: "yes but, by how much? How willing are they to help me?"

Ashe: "you mean to say they're only helping you to help themselves?"

Debby: "yes, did you see how desperate Oscar looked? He seemed very anxious and eager to be free, but then Pete said it would go wrong"

Opal: "well let's see who will help us and go from there"

So Opal, Ashe and Debby went down the hall to find the nightmares and ask if they will agree to lock themselves in the wardrobe so Finn can transform back to normal again, but as they walk through the hall things don't seem right for Debby as she hears Jake's voice but she knows he's not there, she pushes it away for now and keeps going, they get to the end of the hall and see all the nightmares talking about how they can beat Plushtrap.

They seem to have different ideas some want to go in fast and furious while others want to try sneaking up on him and take him out in one quick move but they don't know how they can do it without him knowing they are there, that's when Debby proposed her plan.

Debby: "hey guys, i have an idea, is anyone willing to volunteer themselves to being locked in the wardrobe?"

Nightmare Freddy: "why do you need us to do that?"

Debby: "well just like when i locked Foxy in there, Finn was able to become normal again, if you'll let me lock one of you in there again i think i can have him beat Plushtrap"

Nightmare Foxy: "you want me to lock myself in there?"

Debby: "if you agree then yeah, if not that's fine you'd be a great help either way, it's up to you"

Nightmare Foxy: "what do you guys think?"

Nightmare Freddy: "well if you want to help her getting Finn back may be a good way to do it"

Nightmare Bonnie: "i'm not waiting around i want the Bunny freak dead then we'll be free... i hope"

Nightmare Chica: "any help is good help, but i'm done waiting too, i want to see Mike again"

Nightmare Oscar: "you're not the only one missing your friends, i'm going now"

Nightmare Sarah: "at least i still have Pete, but let's see what we can do, Finn may be great help"

Nightmare Pete: "i'm with you Sarah"

Nightmare Lenny: "i think i'll actually miss this form but a chance to be free is worth more than being a monster, go for it"

Nightmare Foxy: "alright i'll do it"

Debby: "thanks Foxy, here have an ear rub"

Debby rubbed Foxy's ear for a bit then they went back to the bed room, Foxy being a all bark no bite kind of nightmare he never really wanted to go through with catching Debby or Jake but had no choice, now he has a chance to help he is more than happy to, plus the ear rub was just another reason to help as he loves to be petted.

They got to the bed room and saw Finn just sitting on the bed waiting to be normal again, Foxy was looking at him and saw a piece of him in Finn like they had a similarity so Foxy thought he would do a good job of beating Plushtrap and freeing them all, Foxy grabbed the key and locked himself in the wardrobe and Finn transformed.

Finn was now normal again and was ready to help Debby with beating Plushtrap and save to nightmares from this reality but Debby was unsure how effective her new idea will be, the only way to find out is to try.

They went back down the hall and again Debby felt weird, she could hear Jake's voice again and this time it was coming though more clearly.

Jake: "mum, mum are you there? I need you, please, say something i need you to be there for me"

Debby: "Jake? Jake i'm here, where are you, please say something"

Jake: "i don't know where i am but it's cold and scary, i thought i was brave but i don't want to be here anymore, please help me"

Debby: "don't you worry my little munch kin, mummy is coming to help you and soon you'll be in my arms again, no one will hurt you again"

Jake: "please mum, help me, help me please"

Debby: "i will, or so help me i'll die trying"

Finn: "who are you talking to?"

Debby: "can't you hear him?"

Opal: "who?"

Debby: "Jake!"

Opal: "no, are you alright?"

Debby: "no i'm not my son is dead and he seems to be talking to me somehow"

Ashe: "could be a 2nd world thing, you know because you're asleep and Jake is dead there could be a connection"

Debby: "well he's talking to me and he's scared and wants to get out of where ever he is, maybe if we beat Plushtrap we may save him, at least i hope so"

Finn: "well i'm here, i'm sure i can destroy him, let's get to it then"

With Debby now hearing Jake's voice she was now more than ever ready to rip Plushtrap apart to save Jake and the nightmares but with such devastation and other things going wrong already would the destruction of Plushtrap really be enough, they met back up with the nightmares and they all greeted Finn.

Nightmare Freddy: "so this is Finn, do you think you are strong enough to beat Plushtrap?"

Finn: "well, if i had to guess, no i am not strong enough, not on my own, but with our combined efforts i hope we can weaken him and defeat him as a team"

Nightmare Pete: "how very noble of you, i hope you appreciate what Foxy has done for you"

Finn: "i do, it's not fin being a plushie, unable to move and only the ability to talk, very boring"

Nightmare Sarah: "it's very nice of you to help us, even when at this point we are for past redemption"

Finn: "redemption is always a viable option, no matter what you have done, as long as you are willing to account for your mistakes you are a person with the potential to be saved, i respect that very much"

Plushtrap: "well good for you, if you ask me you're all a bunch of idiots and now i'll put you all down for good, no more nights, no more horrors, just me and Debby"

Debby: "come on then Purple bitch, let's see how good you are against my new body guard"

Plushtrap: "what, a turquoise Wolf? Ha what a joke he'll be mince meat in no time"

Finn: "we'll just see about that"

Debby: "wait, let's have the nightmares go first"

The nightmares: "yeah!"

Plushtrap: "let's see then shall we"

So the nightmares went for Plushtrap all at once to try and overwhelm Plushtrap but most of them are taller than him and he can easily jump out of their way, the only two who are able to catch him are Sarah and Oscar because of their smaller size, but they weren't so organized as Sarah was trying to drop down on him from the ceiling while Oscar was blowing wind with his wings to trip him up.

Debby tried to get them organised but just as they got the idea Plushtrap coursed a power serge again, the lights were out and they couldn't see a thing, Debby used her imagination and Opal and Ashe went pearl form to brighten up the room, Plushtrap was hiding again and making it hard for them to catch him so all the nightmares went in the room and spread out throughout the room to find him easier and make it harder for him to destroy them, but plushtrap was fast and from out of nowhere got behind all of them and in on shot knocked them all out.

Debby heard that and went to the door of the room, when she got there, there was a bright light that blinded her and when it was gone all the nightmares were no more they had been erased from existence never to come back again.

Plushtrap: "ha that was nothing, you need to do better than that to beat me"

Debby: "fine you asked for it, Opal, Ashe"

Opal: "yeah let's do this, you ready Ashe?"

Ashe: "i was born ready"

Opal: "you weren't born, you were created"

Ashe: "yeah well i like that expression"

Plushtrap: "bring it on"

Opal and Ashe then powered up and went brighter than ever to find Plushtrap but it wasn't easy to find him as he was hiding in a corner that was very dark but one thing gave him away, the thought of destroying Opal and Ashe was making him giddy and he laughed which they heard and shot crystals at him, he barely got out of the way in time and tried to strike back but Opal and Ashe were very quick and knocked him on his back, he was looking for a way out and rolled into the other room and started to charge up.

It was time to show his full power and he used the same electromagnetic field he uses to break the lights, now he can manipulate the field to create bolts of electricity and shock Opal and Ashe, but it would be hard to get through the hard pearl shell they have so he will have to give it his all the get through.

Opal and Ashe were looking for him and with their pearl light found him, just as soon as he was found Plushtrap shot a bolt at both of them shocking them with 2000 volts, they were thrown back a bit but stood their ground not willing to give up so easy, they both used the crystal prison on him but missed several times, with his new found power Plushtrap was even faster than before and could dodge almost every attack Opal and Ashe had in their arsenal.

They had one final attack that they could use to hit him but if it didn't work then they would be in trouble as it requires them to shed their pearl forms, it's called shatter matter, it requires them to put the quartz under intense pressure enough to crack them then push the quartz away with great force, if Plushtrap gets hit by a piece of pearl them the damage will be immense and even burn into his fur.

They started to build up the pressure and the quartz began to crack, the problem is if they were attacked they could burst before enough pressure is accumulated, Debby saw this possibility and sent Finn in to defend them, Plushtrap now felt the power of the pearl Cats and knew if he was hit by any flying pearl shards it would be his end so he started shooting bolts at them, Finn was in like the flash though and took shot after shot of electricity, now it was only a matter of time before Plushtrap's end.

The pressure was building and steam was coming out of the cracks, the strain on Opal and Ashe's face was clear they were putting themselves through hell just to help the souls find peace, Plushtrap charged up as much energy as he could to stop them but it would have to go through Finn and he was proving very difficult to budge.

Pressure was now at critical, the light emitted from the quartz was so bright it was blinding even Opal and Ashe, Finn was astonish to see what they could do thanks to Debby, now was the time, Finn jumped out the way then Opal and Ashe released the pressure, their quartz scatted all over almost hitting Debby and Finn, but it did hit Plushtrap and he seemed to go down.

Opal: "we did it... we got him... he'll burn in hell now... finally"

Ashe: "take that... you evil... little... fool... yeah"

Plushtrap: "don't celebrate too soon"

Ashe: "you've got to be joking"

Opal: "what do we do now, we've lost pearl form"

Plushtrap: "how about die"

Plushtrap then unleashed a wave of electricity and destroyed both of them, then he did the same thing to them as he did with the nightmares, a strange bright light then they were gone, Debby was now at the end of her rope and Finn felt the effects of something new and strange but also powerful.

Pulshtrap: "you see Debby my dear you can't stop me, i'll kill you and then when i return to the world i'll hold it in my hand"

Debby: "you think i'm going to give up, you think you can kill my son, destroy my friends, mock me, toy with me, said i can't, but don't you see... I CAN"

Suddenly Finn's body was covered in rock, from head to toe he was some kind of sentient rock Wolf with similar skills and abilities to Opal and Ashe but with a twist, he could achieve a form higher still if Debby was so inclined to oblige when things get rough.

Plushtrap: "what is this?"

Debby: "this is rock Finn, a power house of destruction, this is for Jake, this is for my friends, you better run because there's no stopping this bulldozer"

Finn: "i've never felt more power in my life"

Debby: "use it well"

Finn the slowly walked towards Plushtrap who was now finally realising he was going to meet his maker here and now, the pearl shard that hit him seemed to also grow hotter coursing more damage as it burned and melted his fur, Plushtrap tried to shot Finn with bolts of electricity but it did nothing to him, he was just taking it and kept on walking.

Plushtrap was now stuck in a corner with nowhere to go, he tried to shot Finn but still nothing happened, Finn smiled and ended it all by stomping on plushtrap's head, no need to use any fancy moves or ranged attacks, Plushtrap was no more.

Debby: "yes you did it Finn, thank you"

Finn: "it was us who did it, not just me, i must ask where did you come up with this form?"

Debby: "well when i thought of what beats rock i could only come to one conclusion and that was time"

Finn: "time?"

Debby: "yes, it takes years of rain to erode a rock and it takes a volcano time to grow and only that kind of temperature to melt rock and most of the time it's gooey and not quite liquid"

Finn: "i see your point, i'm happy that we have won"

Debby: "me too"

?: "you haven't won yet, now you face me and you are not going to beat me no matter what you do, so try to find me i'll be right behind you"

Debby: "who are you?"

?: "your worst Nightmare"

The nightmare then struck from an unseen place and caught Debby and Finn and were forced to restart the night again, but Debby seemed to have a vision while still dreaming, she was in a bright place and saw Jake looking away, she ran to him but as she was about to touch him she went through him like he was a ghost but that made sense to her sense he was dead but Jake could see her and he was sad to know that they couldn't touch.

Jake: "mum, you came"

Debby: "that's right, i'm here and never let you go, but i can't touch you, i can't hold you"

Jake: "it's ok, as long as you're here i'm fine"

Debby: "but how can you be you're dead and i'll wake up soon"

Jake: "will we see each other again?"

Debby: "i don't know, i hope so"

Jake then felt the weight of feeling Debby's love but then felt far away sense they can't touch and started to sing about having someone who loves him out there alone and shattered.

(now play So Far Away from RED)

Jake: "i am right here with you,

I couldn't be more close,

Pretending that i'm in this moment

When i'm only a ghost

I listen to the words you're saying,

Words i fighting to believe,

It's like i'm living from a distance,

When you're out of reach,

I want to feel it,

When i mean it,

When i say it,

Can you hear me at all?

And i feel so far away,

Far away from everything,

Outside wondering when i got lost,

I throw my arms up in the air,

Why do i disappear,

How can your love be so close,

When i'm so far away?

Remember when you found me drowning,

You pulled me from the deepest end,

I promised that i'll never leave you,

Now i'm drowning again,

It's killing me with every breath,

Witnessing the life i left,

Only you know who i am,

I'm reaching out my hand,

I want to feel it,

When i mean it,

When i say it,

Can you hear me at all?

And i feel so far away,

Far away from everything,

Outside wondering when i got lost,

I throw my arms up in the air,

Why do i disappear,

How can your love be so close,

When i'm so far away?"

When Jake was finished Debby was crying, she couldn't believe the gravity of the song being so true even the part when Jake was drowning, when he was younger they went to a leisure centre with a pool and they had a good time but one of the other kids were playing rough and Jake couldn't keep his balance and was having a hard time keeping his head above water, Debby then jumped in to help him.

Debby: "that was beautiful, i promise i will see you again before this is over, i will see you again"

Jake: "i know you will, thank you mum"

They tried to hug but like before it ended in Debby falling over and the next thing she knew she was back in the room with only Finn as company, there was a way of getting Opal and Ashe back though but it meant going into the halls with what was possible the black Bear Nightmare outside, but as always tomorrow is another day.

 **So that was chapter 9 of Five Nights of Apprehension, hope you enjoyed it and the return of real world songs in the story, we are getting to the end of this story so for those who have read this story i thank you and i hope you stick around to look at my other stories and future stories i make so until next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	10. Chapter 10

Five Nights of Apprehension

 **Ok guys this is chapter 10 of Five Nights of Apprehension this chapter will contain the final night so the next two chapters will have more with Debby being sad so let's go**

Chapter 10: darkness in the corner

Debby was back in the room for her first - second reset and Finn was by her side in normal form, as she looked at him she remembered that Foxy was still in the wardrobe and had an idea _"if i get Foxy out will he return to normal and will Finn be alright or will he return to being a plushie?"_ she thought it over a few times and couldn't help it anymore, she had to try so she asked Finn about it.

Debby: "Finn, i want some extra help, i think we can get Opal and Ashe back if we can get the pearl shard that has melted into Plushtrap's body, but i want Foxy to help us, if i'm right the last nightmare we face is Nightmare himself, man if only Nights was here then we'd be in business"

Finn: "do not worry Debby i can hold my form without Foxy's help, it is only when i'm a plushie do i need him, you can let him out"

Debby: "really oh that's great, i'll just need the key and we're set"

Debby looked around the room for the key but couldn't find it anywhere, she looked under the bed, in the bedside table, the drawers, even the cabinet but it wasn't there, then Debby remembered that Foxy locked himself in from the inside and must have the key with him, but if that's the case then how are they going to get the key if Foxy is a plushie and can't move.

Debby had to ask Foxy if he had the key, or find another way to get into the wardrobe.

Debby: "hey Foxy, do you have the key in there with you?"

Plush Foxy: "yes, it's right here"

Debby: "oh good, don't suppose you can push it under the door can you?"

Plush Foxy: "nope sorry, can't move"

Debby: "damn it, there has to be a way of getting that key over to me"

Finn: "well you seem to have grown your imagination since first coming here, maybe you can imagine the key slide under the door"

Debby: "that may just work"

Finn: "try it"

So Debby concentrated on moving the key towards her, at first nothing happened but after a few more tries the key started to shake then move under the door, Debby grabbed the key and unlocked the wardrobe and Foxy transformed not into his nightmare form but the form he had at the new Freddy Fazbear's.

Foxy: "whoa i'm me again... well the me that is lost in an animatronic longing for peace"

Debby: "then that just proves that the true Nightmare is here and out there"

Foxy: "Nightmare is here, oh great that means you'll die and me and my friends are going to be lost in the darkest part of the void for another 29 years, i'm sorry all this has happened to you"

Debby: "it's alright, despite the fact that you killed my son i've actually had fun fighting you guys off and trying to work out your mystery, it's more fun then i've had in years, sorry Garth but you are just too much of a father to be a kid no matter how much you try, but that's why i love you"

Foxy: "so what now?"

Finn: "Debby said she needed you to help get Opal and Ashe back, will you help?"

Foxy: "yeah of course"

So they went down the hall on the right this time, as they walked they looked out the windows, and saw what looked like a memory, Debby remembered that the plushies said that the house they are in was Freddy's and out the window was a scene of anger and sadness, they saw a young boy getting belt lashed by the father, Debby guessed the father was a drunk waste of space and the poor kid was Freddy before he was murdered, the kid pleaded for the man to stop but he was blinded by rage, Debby couldn't watch any more it almost looked like Garth was belt lashing Jake.

As the trio of Human, Fox and Wolf walked on Debby could hear Jake again calling out for help but this time his voice was different, lower pitch by an octave and sounding very much disappointed.

Jake: "mum, where were you?"

Debby: "Jake? What's wrong?"

Jake: "you are what's wrong, i called out to you but you never came"

Debby: "Jake, i'm sorry i've been trying to wake up, i need to stop dreaming so i can morn you and grieve, but i have to defeat one last nightmare"

Jake: "no you said you'd be there for me i don't want you to grieve cus i'm still here, i'm still floating around in space, not able to touch you or feel your love, what happens to me, will i be lost forever with no one to even know that i'm here?"

Dabby: "i'll know you're here, i'll know you're dead and it will tear me up just to know that i love you and you're not there to hug or to love"

Nightmare: "and when you feel the loneliness i will not be there to comfort you"

Debby: "Jake, wait, you're not Jake you're the black Bear known as Nightmare, oh crap i was right, you won't take me i'll live on with Jake in my heart and determination in my soul"

Nightmare: "oh you go ahead my dear, determined souls are the most delicious, i'll turn you inside out before you take your own life, then i'll feed on your soul"

Debby: "what are you the Grim Reaper?"

Nightmare: "in a sense yes, but i'm more like a dream eater, i kill you in your dreams"

Debby then came back from the vision and back into the hall, she ran off for the room where plushtrap lay, his body now a mess as the pearl shard had melted through his chest and the fur around the hole burnt or charred, Debby explained to Foxy and Finn that Nightmare is indeed here and after them so she went for the shard but it burnt her too.

Even though Opal and Ashe didn't want to hurt Debby and their pearl forms were created by her, she still had to obey but the laws she governed so instead Finn picked up the shard, it didn't burn him because he was stronger and he was governed by a different set of rules from Debby so he could grab the shard with no problems.

Now they have the pearl shard they needed to find a way of letting it grow back into Opal and Ashe, but that meant going through one of the halls again and possibly facing Nightmare, at this point though Debby was getting tired and just wanted to wake up and see the real world again so they just went down the left hall maybe Nightmare was still behind them, but then again the Bear seems to have a strange grasp of shadows and can phase through anything as long as it's a shadow.

It was dark in the halls but light was coming from a dim lamp on a table that, meant as they walked past it there would be shadows on the wall and a possible Nightmare confrontation but there was nothing, almost like he wanted them to bring back Opal and Ashe just to show off his power, but Debby was all for it, she had already dispatched Plushtrap, how hard could Nightmare be.

They got into the room and needed to find a way of getting the pearl to grow but where, Debby had an idea.

Debby: "Finn, place the shard in the wardrobe then lock it"

Finn: "are you sure?"

Debby: "yes, i think it will let the shard grow back into Opal and Ashe, if it can give you power maybe the same can be said for them"

Foxy: "interesting idea but how long will it take?"

Debby: "i don't know, i hope not too long"

Finn placed the shard in the wardrobe and locked the door, at first nothing seemed to happen but after a few seconds there was a mix of pink and blue light getting brighter, but with light comes shadows and Nightmare can form from shadows and phase from one to another, he phased behind them and started to creep up on them, if he catches them now they will be destroyed forever and if he catches Debby now she will die for real never to see Jake again.

Nightmare got closer and closer not taking any notice of the light coming from the wardrobe, why would he they're in the palm of his hands, but just as he was ready to strike the light grow too bright, then Opal and Ashe came bursting out of the wardrobe letting the doors go flying, one hit Nightmare square in the face and he feel over, Opal and Ashe stood ready to defend Debby and help defeat Nightmare.

Debby: "thanks guys"

Opal: "no problem"

Ashe: "any time"

Foxy: "so, what's the plan now?"

Debby: "well, i want to wake up now, this dream is over, i know my son is dead and defeating Plushtrap didn't bring him back, so what's the likely hood of him coming back at all"

Nightmare: "none, he's gone, dead, never to see the sun again, you should give up too"

Debby: "no, i need to wake up and you are keeping me asleep"

Nightmare: "ah very good detective, but you cannot beat me, i'll keep you asleep and feed on your soul, then you'll die and i will move on to the next poor soul"

Debby: "no, i'll beat you and wake up, it's time to grieve, Opal, Ashe, it's pearl time"

Opal and Ashe: "yeah!"

So Opal and Ashe got ready and shot so shards at Nightmare but he was quick for a Bear, able to dodge and weave like he was a Mongoose or a Chipmunk, using the shadows he was able to phase behind them, Opal and Ashe tried to stay on their toes, they knew that in pearl form they emit light and if Nightmare can use shadows to phase out the way then they'd need to look every were, Debby was debating making them go back to normal then Nightmare can't phase, no shadows, no phasing but then he would have more than enough power and strength to end them in one hit.

Then Nightmare appeared and started using his own power, darkness, he shot two black orbs at Opal and Ashe and they hit with terrifying force yet they weren't destroyed, Debby went up to them to see if they were alright but as she got close they opened there eyes, what Debby saw she could only describe as the silver eyes, they looked at her and gave her a sick grin like they had been possessed or brain washed.

Foxy grabbed Debby and pulled her back then stood in front of her to protect her, Debby didn't know what to do, the two guardian angels she had the best connection to were now trying to hurt her, she was dumbstruck and needed to think.

Foxy: "Debby, use your imagination again, give me a power like what you did for Opal, Ashe and Finn"

Finn: "indeed use your imagination, let's see what you can come up with in this situation"

Debby: "eh... imagination, ok let's see a red Fox pirate, ok how about this"

Suddenly Foxy seemed to catch fire but it wasn't burning him as he was the fire and with that Foxy slashed his hook in the air to create a wave of fire, the wave hit Opal and Ashe but it was too powerful and destroyed them, their quartz scattered everywhere and all over the floor the pieces now too small to be re grown, Debby was sorry to have to have done that but if Opal and Ashe could get brain washed then it had to be done.

Now that Foxy was a source of light Nightmare could phase around him and take him out as well, he phased through a shadow of the bed and rushed Foxy ready to possibly brain wash him too, but he didn't account for the fact that Foxy was now made of fire since he wasn't coursing the carpet floor to burn, he got burnt and Debby started to wake up, but it would take more than that to see the morning sun.

Debby noticed that Foxy may be the best chance of beating Nightmare so she boosted his power a bit and he got hotter, Foxy started shooting fire balls and slashing the air to make fire waves, Nightmare was having a hard time dodging everything coming his way but when Foxy finally hit him it was something he wished he didn't do, when a fire ball hit Nightmare his dark body simply absorbed it and turned it black then Nightmare shot it back as a darkness wave and when that hit Foxy he lost his fire form and the darkness covered his body and short circuited him.

The only one left was Finn, Debby gave him his rock form and hoped he would be able to win, _"i have faith in you Finn, please don't let me down"_ Debby thought and Finn could sense the urgency, so he started to walk up to Nightmare, with no more lights Nightmare was forced to stay materialised and could be seen by his blood red eyes, Finn stood tall and looked down on Nightmare, but Nightmare wasn't intimidated as he was still stronger and started by using telekinesis, throwing Finn around, Finn stayed strong it would take more than just some minor damage to bring Finn down, Nightmare lost where Finn was which meant Finn was free, he took this chance to start shooting rocks at Nightmare and he took some damage.

Nightmare was starting to lose some strength despite being a creature of dreams he is capable of getting tired which happens very fast for him so he was ready to end this quick, but as he ran up to Finn he was blocked by Finn raising a bolder out of the ground to stop him, he tried to get around it but Finn kept on moving it, Nightmare was getting angry so he smashed the bolder and used his darkness power to punch Finn.

Finn took the punch and took massive damage, he started to crack and was about to be destroyed but Debby was losing it, she was tired of this and gave Finn his final form, magma form, he was now very hot and sticky but also he emits light so Nightmare can use shadows to phase, Debby was keeping her fingers crossed that he can win.

Finn mad the first move by covering some rock in lava he can throw it and it will stick to Nightmare even if he phases it will continue to damage him till it falls off, Finn throw some of the lava covered rocks and some did hit Nightmare but he seemed unscathed by them and phased through some shadows, but as they stayed on his body that damage was getting worse, he could feel it burning him and couldn't take the pain.

He phased out and rushed Finn trying to turn him into slush but the heat from his body was too much, he was starting to think he'd meet his match but then he remembered a move he had only used once before, it's called dark abyss and it covers the whole room, he covered to room and Finn and Debby where shrouded in darkness, it looked just like the void as they couldn't see or hear anything.

Finn was starting to weaken as the darkness was closing in around him, Debby could see that Finn was growing dark and soon he was gone, then the darkness subsided and Debby could see the room again but no Finn.

Debby: "Finn? Finn where are you?"

Nightmare: "he is no more, he will now move on like the rest"

Debby: "move on, where?"

Nightmare: "a nice little place on top of a hill where they will have to fight the purple guy one last time, many friend ships will be tested and possibly destroyed"

Debby: "well they are Mike's friends but i still want them back, bring them back to me so i can say goodbye"

Nightmare: "you can say that to them yourself"

Nightmare then struck Debby down so she would fall on her knees and was ready to bite her just like what happened to Jake, Debby was just too tired now and she just gave up, she couldn't think of a way out of this she had used up all her life lines and she didn't really think she could use her imagination on herself to be more awesome, so she just let Nightmare do his job and feel on her soul.

He was so close she could feel the in trepidation of death nearing, but just as she was ready to say goodbye a small person made of pure light stopped Nightmare and he coward away, the person stood in defence of Debby and she was in awe of how brave they were.

Debby: "who... who are you?"

Jake: "mum, it's me"

Debby: "Jake! How, how are you here"

Jake: "i found a way out of that place and came to find you, i saw you giving up and you needed help so i tried to be brave just so i could save you and now i'm an angle"

Debby: "no, you're my angle and i don't want you to go"

Jake: "i have to though, this is my duty now, to save those in need and protect people in life and in dreams, you can wake up now, Nightmare i nothing to me"

Debby: "no Jake i'm not going without you"

Jake: "you don't have a choice"

Debby then finally woke up from a long nightmare, she looked at the clock, 12:00 pm, she'd been asleep for hours but she still felt tired yet after a night like that she wasn't going to sleep any time soon, the day was going to be hard with only Garth to talk to about the whole thing would he understand, would he appreciate the trouble and pain she's been through, who knows tomorrow is another day.

 **So that was chapter 10 of Five Nights of Apprehension hope you liked it and that you'll come back for more, like i said the next two chapters will focus on Debby's grief so i hope you'll be ok with that as when i read other fnaf fanfics i like to see some action from the animatronics not other stuff so we'll see what happens so till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	11. Chapter 11

Five Nights of Apprehension

 **Ok guys this is the penultimate chapter 11 in this one Debby will grieve and try to come to terms with her son being dead but will she accept it, let's find out**

Chapter 11: coming to terms

Debby just sat on the edge of the bed for a while remembering the whole night, the fight against Plushtrap and Nightmare, the others nightmares, Foxy, Opal, Ashe and Finn helping her, and Jake... Jake was now an angel, _"how, how did Jake become an angel, last i saw of him he was his normal self lost in a blanket of white and i wasn't able to touch him, was that some kind of pseudo heaven, i have to find him again, i have to see him again and be with him, his body is at the morgue, i'll go see him after lunch"_ Debby thought, now that she had some assemblance of her day she got up and got dressed in more casual attire.

Going down stairs she could hear Garth talking to Christy about the amazing things Jake had managed to do with his short time on the Earth, it was sad as he talked, there really wasn't much Jake had done to make him stand out in the world, as a kid life is fun and exciting but as an adult life offers so much more to you but at a big cost, it's like you have to be lucky enough to keep the childishness inside you when you grow up just to enjoy life to its fullest, and Debby was thankful that Garth did.

Today though Garth was not so happy, of course he's not, he's talking to a baby not too far from her 1st birthday about a brother she'll never know and it's all because of this house, Debby got closer to Garth to listen to the rest of what he had to say.

Garth: "Christy, i want you to know about your big brother Jake, he was an amazing kid, only 9 years old but very much a good boy, when he first went to primary school he saw this poor lad getting hurt by some bullies and he was brave enough to stand up to them and save him, but it cost him getting beat up and he had to go to the hospital, the bullies apologised but not without serious consequences, the young lad came to visit Jake while in hospital and he thanked him for being there for him, and Jake said that's what friends are for, from that day on Jake and Ben where the best of friends"

Christy: "baby giggle"

Garth: "i'm sure one day you'll understand, how about this one, one of your mother and brother at the leisure centre, Jake was 6 at the time and they both loved swimming, it was a great time for bonding and they enjoyed it, learning how to swim and playing around with the foam stuff, sometimes they even had plastic balls filled with air big enough to fit someone inside, but one day will near the deep end there was one kid playing too rough and Jake lost balance, he couldn't keep his head above the water and he started to drown, Debby had to rescue him and bring him home, the really heart warming thing is that Jake was the one who said, i'll never leave you, and i was relived"

Christy: "baby babble"

Debby's heart was aching at the memories brought on by Garth, she had witnessed that last one first hand and even on the day it happened she was almost at a lost when she thought she was going to lose her precious son, now that he's gone she couldn't hold back the tears that now stream down her face, in Jake's short life he has faced many challenges and come out either victorious or beaten but not broken, now though there is nothing of him, lost to his family yet maybe not in despair, Debby remembered again that he was an angel, it keep playing on her mind that if he was an angel maybe he will be fine, maybe he'll return in her dreams, or will her dreams be tainted by Nightmare.

Even though Debby was haunted by the memories of Jake there was another force bringing her back to reality, hunger, she hadn't had anything to eat since being at Freddy Fazbear's and since it was already 12:30, she was thinking of a nice big brunch like a full English breakfast but with extra sausage and extra beans, she made one for her and one for Garth and nice warm bottle of milk for Christy, as they ate the news came on talking about the incident at Freddy's.

News Presenter: "hello i'm Rita Jacrobarty of BBC news, it has been confirmed that the animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's pizza was malfunctioning at the time a 9 year old boy was bitten in the head, the manager has told the BBC that it was most likely due to faulty wiring but is continuing its investigation to rule out any other possibilities, this will mean that the fast food chain will remain closed for the foreseeable future as all animatronics are undergoing this investigation by the company, we've tried to get a hold of the family of the boy but have stated that they are too distraught to comment on the events, Rita Jacrobarty, BBC news"

Debby was both happy and somewhat angry at this, she was happy that the place was closed for now and that it may never open again, but she was angry that they would pin something as devastating as someone's head being bit off on something as simple as faulty wires, she thought _"as if it was something that easy, do they really think that metal and pneumatic actuators has the mental power to move and act like humans and commit an act like that?"_ Debby's heart was burning as she felt betrayed by such a concept, to her she felt like they saw it as an accident and that simply was not the case.

After they had brunch they cleaned up and wondered what to do next, being a Sunday everywhere was closed so there wasn't much to do, but Debby did know of one place that is open, the morgue, she wanted to see her son again at least one last time before the funeral, she know what happened to him at the hospital but now he should be all cleaned up and more presentable, so they got ready and got in the car, driving through the empty streets was too quiet for them so Garth wanted to make sure Debby was alright.

Garth: "Debby?"

Debby: "yeah?"

Garth: "you alright?"

Debby: "well... no, my little munch kin died in a place that was supposed to be for kids to have fun a laugh, which he did and it was great to see him having fun but... he wasn't supposed to die"

Garth: "yeah i know, i feel the same way about that, but what i'm saying is, do you really want to see him, he's going to look pale and he might smell really bad, plus the memories will come back to haunt you"

Debby: "i don't care, it's the memories i want to see so i can remember him forever, no one deserves to be forgotten, right?"

Garth: "yeah, of coruse"

Christy: "baby babble"

Debby looked back at Christy with a sad smile, she was still so young if she would even remember her brother in a few years time would be a miracle, the only real time Jake spent with her was when it was a Sunday night in the dead of winter and it was snowing so much they the front door to the house was blocked so he couldn't go to Ben's house and make snow angles, how ironic that is now that he is an angle.

They arrived at the morgue surprised to see that Ben and David where there, they went inside and went to the reception desk and asked where Jake was being stored.

Debby: "hi, excuse me, where is Jake Cavendish?"

Receptionist: "Jake Cavendish, ah he's in bay 3 draw D32"

Debby: "thank you"

Debby and Garth went down the corridor to where bay 3 was located and entered and inside Ben and David was already looking at Jake with heads down and sad expressions, Ben was crying at the loss of his lifelong friend while David was sad for his son and the family of Jake, as they noticed each other there where looks of understanding and sorrow, but David also had a look of condolence.

David: "Debby, may i be the first to say i am deeply sorry"

Debby: "there's no need to say you are sorry, you had nothing to do with it"

David: "no it did, i was distracting you from Jake when he was having a psychological problem and you needed to keep an eye on him, but i kept you from doing that, some psychologist i am"

Ben: "dad don't say that, you've help so many other people, even mum is proud of you for the help you've given"

David: "but if i had just thought ahead knowing that Jake was having problems, then maybe he'd still be alive"

Garth: "David, it's nice of you to think of my son like that, but it was far from your fault, you didn't even know that the animatronics were capable of such things"

David: "yeah, you're right but i still feel responsible, come on Ben let's leave Jake's family to grieve"

Ben: "wait i didn't get to say goodbye yet"

David: "you can do that at the funeral"

Ben: "that's if i make it their"

David: "i'm getting worried about your mental state"

Ben and David then left the morgue leaving Debby, Garth and Christy to look at the cold dead body of Jake, they stood above him hearing no breathing, seeing no movement, instead hearing the gas of the chamber inside the draw and seeing the icy blue of the cold Jake was being preserved in, it was already becoming too much for Debby and she cried like a baby, but what made it worse is what Christy said next.

Christy: "ba ba, bra bra"

Christy was learning how to say brother and tried to sound it out, this was the final straw for Debby's heart and she swore she felt it physically brake, just the idea of Christy remembering what Jake is to her and not being able to see or interact with him was torture, Debby could take a lot of things and she wouldn't brake but this was too much, it was a pain so intense she collapsed and blacked out.

Garth: "Debby, Debby are you alright?"

Debby: "what, what happened?"

Garth: "well... Christy looked at Jake and tried to say brother and"

Debby: "oh god, i was right... i couldn't take that, to think she knows who her brother is and then to never see him, no i can't see that i don't want to be here knowing that my little munch kin won't be there for Christy when she calls out to him"

Garth: "do you really think she'll know who Jake is?"

Debby: "she just did then didn't she?"

Garth: "well... yeah i guess"

Debby: "there's no guessing about it, she did remember she knows, and i can't take it anymore, it's over... let's go home"

Garth was now sad for Debby, she has suffered so much it was best to listen to her and take her home, Garth himself has been hit in the heart enough as it was today any way, to see him little soldier looking so blue and cold was a stark contrast to his usual light and cheerful self, so he was ready to go home too.

On the car ride home Debby was looking at the sleeping Christy, such peacefulness in that form was something that would have made Debby smile yet now it just made her wonder if the child souls will ever find that peace themselves, it also made her wonder about life after, like how did Jake become an angle, was it easy, would it be worth trying or would it be a big mistake, but the only thing she could think of was it's time to go and find the happiness again.

They got home and put Christy to bed for now then they decided on what to have for dinner, Debby didn't really care anymore she was just so broken now that nothing mattered to her, she just wanted to find a way of getting back to Jake, the though consumed her so much that as Garth was making dinner she fell asleep and found herself in the place she first saw Jake, but this time she could hold him.

Debby: "what, where am i?"

Jake: "hi mum"

Debby: "Jake? JAKE!"

Jake: "it's good to see you again, i hope you feel warm in my wings"

Debby: "oh wow, they are so beautiful, you are so beautiful, you really are an angel now aren't you"

Jake: "yeah, i saw you went to the morgue and saw my body, then Christy tried to say brother, are you ok after that?"

Debby: "no... i'm not, why, why did she have to remember you, couldn't she just stay ignorant to you"

Jake: "they grow up so fast, she must have remembered that time i played with her when it snowed like crazy that one time"

Debby: "and that's why it breaks my heart, to think she'll know you as brother but never see you, be with you, love you and have fun with you, it's not right and i can't do it anymore, i want it to end, i want it all to stop"

Jake: "mum i don't like to way you say that, sounds like you thinking of something that will hurt dad"

Debby: "oh he's a strong man he'll be fine, but i can't see myself without you and i don't want to be without you not after loving you from day 1, i'll never be the same"

Jake: "mum i'm sorry but you can't"

Debby then stopped and just looked at Jake thinking of a song that would tell Jake exactly what is going through Debby's mind right now and maybe he'll let her follow through with her plan of staying with him forever.

(now play Never Be The Same by RED)

Debby: "i know you, who are you now?

Look in to my eyes if you can't remember,

Do you remember, oh,

I can see, i can still find,

You're the only voice my heart can recognise,

But i can't hear you now, yeah,

I'll never be the same,

I'm caught inside the memories, the promises are yesterdays,

And i belong to you,

I just can't walk away,

Cause after loving you,

I can never be the same,

And how can i i've never known you?

Like it was all a dream, no,

I know i'll never forget,

The way i always felt with you beside me,

And how you loved me then, yeah,

I'll never be the same,

I'm caught inside the memories, the promises are yesterdays,

And i belong to you,

I just can't walk away,

Cause after loving you,

I can never be the same"

After the song Jake didn't know what to say he loved her as much as she loved him, to say that he would love for Debby to be there for him would be an understatement but he was thinking of Garth and Christy, what would happen to them if she does something they would be hurtful to them.

Jake: "mum i love you, i really do, but if you do what i think you are planning to do, you'll only make things worse, i want you to be here for me and stay so we can be together but if you do, it will hurt dad and Christy is still very young, do you want her to say ma ma over your dead body?"

Debby: "i don't care, i'm already broken, so what if i hurt someone i've already lost everything i cared about and that is all i'm trying to get back to, if that's a crime then arrest me now cus there is no way in hell that i want make it happen, i just want to say sorry in advance"

Jake: "mum please don't do it for me"

Debby: "but what i'm doing is for you and there's no stopping me, i'm waking up now, i'll see you soon"

Debby then woke up, just in time as Garth had just finished making dinner, chicken fajita raps, at least it was a nice spice of life on a plate before Debby would do something unthinkable soon, she bit down on it thinking how it was like biting on someone's brain and how much pain Jake must have suffered before it went numb, then the taste maybe it was like her taste buds were in pain judging from the amount of heat the spices generated, then there was the smooth after taste of the sour cream, maybe that is what death is like, Debby had made up her mind, angel or no Jake still needed a mother and Debby still needed her angel and she would get it any way she could.

Later Garth went to bed, today was a long and sad day for him and he was tired of all the pain and loss, he thought that maybe tomorrow would be brighter, Debby saw that as her chance to go and find her way back to Jake and there was only one way to do it, she walked down to the nearest hotel which took a while but it gave her time to reflect on her life as well as Jake's, compared to Jake, Debby had a much more painful life it was only when she met Garth that things got better, and even better when Jake was born.

When she got to the hotel she realised she had stumbled into a convention, one that had people dressed up as cartoon characters from TV series or movies, some were even completely original, they were having lots of fun and even Debby could see the fun side of it all but without Jake to be there to have fun with her what was the point.

She moved fast so as not to be caught by the security, who looked like a solder dressed in green titanium armour called Mjolnir, or something like that, she found the lift and with it went to the top floor, from there she needed to find the door to the roof then she would be with Jake once again, the question is would she be brave enough to do it, who knows as tomorrow... will not happen for Debby.

 **So there you have it Chapter 11 of Five Nights of Apprehension, i hope you liked it and that you come back for more, ADVANCE WARNING the next chapter will contain suicide so please be aware of that when it comes around but don't worry i will warn again in that chapter so please fav, follow and review and tell me what you think of this story and till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	12. Chapter 12

Five Nights of Apprehension

 **So this is it another story complete i'd like to thank everyone who has read this story and who ever may read this story later, WARNING this chapter will contain suicide if this disturbs you please do not read you have been warned, but otherwise let's wrap this up.**

Chapter 12: we fall only to rise

Debby was walking around the top floor trying to find the door to the roof, she figured it would be in a far off part of the floor where only the staff would know where it is, while she was walking she was remembering the happy times she's had with Jake and sang a song to go with the memories and the hope that she will be with Jake again soon.

(yep already, play Pieces from RED)

Debby: "I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you,

A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who i am,

I tried so hard, thought i could do this on my own,

I've lost so much along the way,

Then i'll see you face, i know i'm finally yours,

I find everything i thought i lost before,

You call my name, i come to you in pieces,

So you can make me whole,

I've come undone, but you make sense of who i am,

Like puzzle pieces in your hand,

Then i see your face, i know i'm finally yours,

I find everything i though i lost before,

You call my name, i come to you in pieces,

so you can make me whole"

After she sang that she found the door to the roof, strangely enough someone had already opened it as it was ajar and cold air was seeping through the gaps, she opened it and went up the stairs to the roof, once there she saw Ben sitting on the edge of the roof looking down on the people below, normally Ben would have enjoyed a place filled with people who love to dress up as characters from games and movies, it's one of the things he loved about life, but just like Debby if Jake wasn't there with them then what's the point.

Debby came closer but Ben heard her and tried to keep her away.

Ben: "please miss Cavendish don't come any closer, i want to end it all, i want to see my friend again... please"

Debby: "normally i would try to talk you out of this but, what's the point, i want to see him too so if you have to then do it, but if i remember right Jake said your soul will be lost amongst strange creatures, what do you make of that?"

Ben: "don't know, don't care i want to see my friend, what are you doing up here?"

Debby: "same as you, i want to see my son and as far as i know this is the only way i know how to do it, so either you go first then me or we go together"

Ben just stared at Debby for a bit, he could see the she has lost her heart, whatever is left behind is so dark and empty it would give a black hole a run for its money, Ben looked back and saw how far the drop was, he estimated it would take around 20 seconds to hit the ground with that he could say goodbye to everyone it once and hopefully be at peace and see Jake again, but he was apprehensive at the thought of what would happen after death, no one knows what happens afterwards, would he come back as a ghost/spirit/soul, would he be reborn as a new person with no memory of a past life, or would he be simply dead, no more consciousness no more perspective on anything, just to simply be no more, oblivion.

Debby: "if you're scared i understand, i'm scared too but to live a life without Jake, is that even possible?"

Ben: "no... it's not"

So Ben did it he jumped down to the people below, Debby rushed to the edge of the building to see a gruesome sight, Ben spattered on the floor in front of the hotel, people with expensive costumes ruined by blood, screaming hysterically of stunned with shock, Debby was also seen and the Spartan security called for someone to go to the roof to talk her down, Debby know now she was on the clock and Jake wasn't going to wait.

Debby climbed up on the edge of the building ready to jump, before she did she heard Jake softly but he sounded mad, very mad, but he kept his composure enough to still sound friendly and concerned rather than enraged, becoming an angle changes your personality slightly, Debby tried to see where he was and then a bright light came from the night sky and shot at Debby, there he was, Jake was flying in front of Debby.

Jake: "what are you two doing, i told you not to do this, dad will be beside himself if you do this, first he loses me, then if he loses you he will be a shell of what he is now, do you want that"

Debby: "of course not, but after only 9 years i realised something, i love you more then i love Garth, go ahead call me a bad wife i don't care, i want to be with you more than life itself, ever since i saw you loving life every day i know that i was supposed to have that life but my life was full of heart ache and pain, with you everything was great, without you, it all goes wrong"

Jake: "you never told me that story, why?"

Debby: "i didn't want you to know everything was bad in my life"

Jake saw that Debby was sad about her past and didn't want to press on with the story but Debby thought that since she was about to kill herself she wanted to about what she did for Jake when he was a baby that might give a clue to her past.

(now play My Immortal by Evanescence)

Debby: "i'm so tired of being here,

Suppressed by all my childish fears,

And if you have to leave,

I with that you would just leave,

Cause your presence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone,

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There's just too that time cannot erase,

When you cried i'd wipe away all of you tears,

When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears,

And i held your hand though all of these years,

But you still have all of me,

You use to captivate me by your resonating light,

Now i'm bound by the life you left behind,

Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dream,

Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me,

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There's just too that time cannot erase,

When you cried i'd wipe away all of you tears,

When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears,

And i held your hand though all of these years,

But you still have all of me"

After the song Jake really didn't know what to say, Debby has indeed proved time and time again that she was more than a mother but more like a guardian angel, and that's when it hit him she was her own angel in Human form and he was content enough to allow her to die, but he will now feel guilt for Garth and Christy, but wished them luck for the future.

Jake: "mum, i see now you are an angel yourself, but you have to be dead to be an official angel, so if you want to jump then do it now i want stop you, when you hit the ground i'll take your soul and transform you, then we can be together forever"

Debby: "you have no idea how happy that makes me, but you say you have duties now, what kind of duties will i get?"

Jake: "well given your love for me you may be my protector while i try to save people from... well situations like this"

Debby: "well, i'm sorry to do this to you"

Jake: "it's alright they said that i can't save everyone"

Debby: "ok then, well here i go"

Debby was at the very edge of the building holding on to the sign of the hotel to steady herself before she let go, the Spartan security was a split second too late only able to get to the roof as Debby jumped, she fell though the air looking up so she couldn't see the ground and the people fretting over her, she didn't care anymore so didn't need to see people in distress and hope they would be alright with two deaths in there circle or fun.

She looked back on her life and said goodbye to it all and then... nothing, no noise, no smell, no wind, but there was fell, she felt warm and cosy like she was covered in a feather blanket it was nice, _"umm, this feather blanket feels so nice, like it just came out the drier and straight into my bed, wait feather"_ Debby thought then opened her eyes, all she saw was the white shroud over everything, it was the place where she first saw Jake and then she looked to herself and found out where she feels feathers.

Debby: "gasp, oh my god, what are those"

Jake: "those are your wings, now that your an angel you've been granted the ability to fly, with then you can follow me and protect me as i help others continue to live a full happy life, i imagine will see dad alot but he may not see us"

Debby: "what do i do with them?"

Jake: "try opening them"

Debby then closed her eyes and tried to feel the muscles around her back, she felt the areas around her shoulder blades were heavier and had more complex structure around them, she focused on that area and move the muscles coursing the wings to open out, she opened her eyes to see two beautiful 3'2" pure white swan like wings, she moved them to see if it was real and she laughed at the realisation that she was now an angel like Jake.

Debby: "oh my god, they're real, oh Jake thank you, i promise to never let you go again"

Jake: "i'm glad to hear it, now let's teach you how to fly"

So Jake taught Debby how to use her new wings and from that day on Debby never left Jake's side and they helped people throughout the world, but Freddy Fazbear's was never the same again.

Fritz: "hey Goldie?"

Goldie: "yeah, sup?"

Fritz: "did you know that there was a new Freddy Fazbear's that just got shut down because some kid got bit, by you apparently"

Goldie: "no, why?"

Fritz: "well, this women on the news paper just killed herself last night from the top of a convention hotel, wonder if that's the one Mike used to go to"

Goldie: "ah Mike i miss him"

Fritz: "yeah me too, but will see him again, i just know it"

Fritz then continued looking for a new job after getting laid off from the last Freddy Fazbear's, will he be alright or will he have trouble well just like before tomorrow is another day... wait no it's not just read Five Night's of Isolation, hey bro stop with the 4th wall jokes you'll destroy the universe, oh crap.

THE END

 **Credits**

 **(now play Glass House from RED)**

 **This story was brought to you by Venomous Book 38 and uploaded to**

 **The Characters are from or based on the game Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Cast of Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Nightmare Freddy**

 **The Freddels**

 **Nightmare Bonnie**

 **Nightmare Chica**

 **Chica's cake**

 **Foxy**

 **Nightmare Foxy**

 **Nightmare**

 **Plushtrap**

 **Purple guy**

 **Cast based on Five Night at Freddy's**

 **Plush Freddy**

 **Plush Bonnie**

 **Plush Chica**

 **Plush Foxy**

 **Fire Foxy**

 **Cast of Venomous Book 38's OCs**

 **Nightmare Pete**

 **Nightmare Sarah**

 **Nightmare Oscar**

 **Nightmare Lenny**

 **Plush Pete**

 **Plush Sarah**

 **Plush Oscar**

 **Plush Lenny**

 **Garth**

 **Debby**

 **Angel Debby**

 **Jake**

 **Angel Jake**

 **Christy**

 **Ben**

 **David**

 **Cast of Miss Kitty Bear's OCs**

 **Opal**

 **Ashe**

 **Finn**

 **Cast based on Miss Kitty Bear's OCs**

 **Pearl Opal**

 **Pearl Ashe**

 **Rock Finn**

 **Magma Finn**

 **All music used in this story belong the their respective creators and any references have all rights reserved**

 **Thank you again for reading this story and i hope you will come back soon for the next and possibly last entry to the Five Nights series: Five Nights of Redemption which will be a complete twist to the series, it will be a crossover of Five Nights at Freddy's and Undertale and it will be continuing from Five Night of Isolation so please tell me what you think of that and keep your eye open for it but like always till next time**

 **Venomous Book over and out.**


End file.
